Reunited Tai Yagami Love Story
by Wonderbat126
Summary: Yoshino sacrificed herself so the Digital World and the Human World won't be destroyed, she lost everyone. But when she had sacrificed herself, her body went into the Digital World where it was recovering. No one knew that she was alive not even the digimon knew, but when something is wrong with the Digital World Yoshino wakes? How will everyone react when she's back? Is she a key?
1. Chapter 1

It has been six years since the first digidestine defeated a Apocalypticmon and lost an allied. Three years after Aploycomon defeat a new digidestine showed and defeated Malpmyotsimon.

The gate to the digital world has been closed now for a year, no one knows the cause of it. But this story doesn't start in the human world, this story begins in the digital one. In the mist of Primary Village baby digimon crowd around a girl with pure white hair.

Her eyes closed as she's on the ground, wearing a purple jacket with a black under shirt, blacks pants and purple sneakers. Opening her eyes (which are purple) she sees the blue sky and clouds. Sitting up she looked around seeing the baby digimon and the field of eggs.

"Where am I?" She asked. The baby digimon jumped up and down smiling and confusing the girl.

"What's going on here?" A voice said, looking around once more, she saw a red creature with blue spikes on his ends and big blue eyes on all fours, looking ready to attack her.

"Wait! I don't know what's going on here?! Where am I?" She said with her hands up.

"You're in Primary Village human, I suggest you leave right now." He said getting off the ground. She heard something hit the ground, looking around and she saw a strange small device, she picked it up.

"What's this?" She question, at that moment she saw an image of a white beam going straight through her heart. "I DIED?!" She yelled, as she kept looking at the device clutching it. All of a sudden images of different people with different creatures showed, but one stood out a boy with red hair. "Koushiro" she whispered.

* * *

It has been fours years in the digital, Elecmon (which she learned his name) kindly let her stay in the village, teaching her about the digital world and telling her about the digidestine.

"Yoshino!" Elecmon yelled running towards her.

"Elecmon, what's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Another human has enter our world!" He said.

"HOW?!" She yelled, shocked that some came into the digital.

"I don't know how, but he's calling himself the Digimon Emperor, but not only that he forcing Digimon to fight with him using dark rings." She stayed quite, processing the information given to her.

"Where is Leomon?" She asked.

"No one knows, he's been MIA and knows been able to find him." Elecmon informed her.

"Where is his last location, I'll locate him from there." Yoshino said and Elecmon told her where Leomon was last seen.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Elecmon asked her with sadden eyes. Yoshino kneeled down towards him.

"Yeah, but this isn't goodbye okay." Yoshino smiled at him.

"But, why?" Elecmon asked her.

"If anything were to happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself." Yoshino said hugging Elecmon. She stood up walking away to find Leomon. As Yoshino walked through the forest, but there was no sight of him. Yoshino kept walking through the forest until she found the mountain where Ogremon usually was. 'Once we find Ogremon, Leomon will surely appear.'

Yoshino began to walk up the mountain. She seen two digimon fighting, Yoshino recognized who they were. She ran towards the two breaking them up. "I understand you two have this feud going on but the Digital World is in danger again and we need to help save it."

"What are you talking about Yoshino?" Leomon and Ogremon both asked in unison.

"There's this kid calling himself the Digimon Emperor and he's possessing digimon with these dark rings. I really don't care what's going on between you two but please help me stop this guy." She begged them because she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of this Digimon Emperor.

"We'll help you out." The two rival digimon agreed with her. Yoshino began to discuss with them a plan to stop the Digimon Emperor. A dark ring appeared out of nowhere heading straight for Yoshino. Ogremon pushed her out of the way and he got stuck with the dark ring.

"Run now!" He yelled at the two as he began to get possessed by the dark ring.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Yoshino yelled at him but Leomon picked her up running off listening to his friend/rival. "NOOOO! OGREMON!"

After getting into the forest, Leomon put Yoshino down. "We could have helped him! We could've saved him!" She yelled at Leomon.

"Yoshino calm down." Leo said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when Ogremon just got caught by a dark ring, and you want me to calm down. I'm going to find this Digimon Emperor and have a little chat with him." Yoshino said walking away from Leomon.

As Yoshino walked through the digital forest, she seen ahead a temple. She walked up the stairs seeing these kids near the two digieggs.

"That must be what are digivices have been reacting too." A little boy with brown hair said.

"Look, that one has the crest of love on it." The girl with the orange hair said.

"And that one has the crest of knowledge." The red head said. The two teenagers looked at each other and went towards the digieggs trying to pull it out.

"Koushiro?" Yoshino said and she began to remember what had happen to her before and who were these people in the temple. "SORA! KOUSHIRO!" She ran towards them and try to turn Koushiro around but failed. Her hand went through Koushiro's body. She tried to touch Sora and her hand went through her as well. Yoshino began to yell at them trying to get their attention but nothing seemed to work. After they left the temple, Lemmon appeared.

"Why can't they see me?" Yoshino questioned him, with her back towards him.

"I have no idea why, but we need to make sure you're safe Yoshino. You need to learn how to defend yourself and protect other Digimon." Leomon told her and Yoshino agreed walking out of the temple with him.

* * *

Years had past and Yoshino was the protecter of the digital world. Everything has been in harmony for awhile. Yoshino was walking around the forest seeing all of the digimon walking around happy and smiley. All of a sudden there was this roar and she turned around seeing a Digimon. It was Kuwagamon and he grabbed Yoshino flying off with her.

 **And this is where are story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshino was siting on a bed, staring at the cement walls in her jail cell, there was no little to no light in the room. She was trapped with no way out or at least that's what they want her to think. She stood up from her bed walking towards the wall placing her hand on it and moving it up, down, and side to side. The reason she was doing this was to see if there was a soft spot on the wall. She looked at the door seeing that no one was there. She pulled something out from under the bed walking towards the wall and striking it.

The door swung open and she turned around with her sword up ready to attack the person. But before any of that the person fired at her knocking the sword out of her hand, she ran at the person knocking him down on the ground pinning him. She looked up seeing a digimon in the doorway. Yoshino got up off of the person making a run for it, but the digimon blocked her way out. The man stood up grabbing Yoshino by the arm walking out the room with her.

"How many times are you going to try and escape, and I'm going to catch you. You'll never escape and tell the other digidestine my plans." the man told her.

"How could you become this person, you were a protector now you're a coward." Yoshino snapped at him resulting her a slap across the face. She wiped her mouth and she looked at her hand seeing blood.

"I'm the savior of the Digital World."

"You're just like the others, you think what you're doing is good but it's not, you're hurting these innocent digimon for your own selfish needs." Yoshino said and she was strike down on making her fall on her hands and knees. "I'm going to get out and when I do you'll be sorry."

"You're never getting out, but I do enjoy your failure." he told her. "Why don't I show you what's going to happen to your friends."

"They aren't my friends anymore, they forgot me but I won't forget them." she walked with him and he showed her all of the digimon he had captured.

"You're a monster." she said pulling her arm away from him. All of a sudden a portal opened and Kuwagamon flew through the portal. "You're a fool and an idiot. You think you're always one step ahead but you're not." She whispered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" he said and Yoshino elbowed him in the gut, taking off jumping through the portal and she began to free fall towards Kuwagamon. She landed on top of the digimon and it tried to shake her off but she had a grip on it's shell. Kuwagamon flew through the city hitting some trees and Yoshino in the process. "Aargh!" she yelled in pain but still held onto the digimon. It hit a couple of cars and the shattered glass stuck into Yoshino's skin. It even started to shattered glass of buildings leaving pieces from buildings falling on the ground almost hitting people. A portal opened and Kuwagamon went through it. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything but she knew that she had to keep holding on. Where ever she was, she wasn't safe.

Kuwagamon appeared on a building with Yoshino on his back still. Kuwagamon looked down directly at Taichi, Kuwagamon stood up and did a loud screech frighting the people having them all run off. Taichi looked up seeing white hair on the Digimon. Kuwagamon charged at Taichi landing in front of him but Taichi moved fast. Yoshino jumped off of Kuwagamon landing in front of Taichi, Taichi sat there with a shocked look on his face. The long white hair and the fair skin it couldn't have been her, it can't be her. She died, she left her friends, her partners, her family, the digidestine but most of all she left him.

"Get out of here and go warn the others." she ordered him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yoshino-chan?"

"GO NOW!" she yelled at him and he nodded grabbing his bike riding away. As he was riding away, he heard the explosion. Every part of his body ran cold, did he lose her again, he just got her back. He seen Kuwagamon going after him. He was going through a valley but Kuwagamon caught up to him knocking him off of the bike. He was about to go for his bike when Kuwagamon landed on top of it crushing it.

'Alone, I'm powerless.' Taichi thought. Kuwagamon screeched again about to attack Taichi. HIs digivice began to glow orange, Agumon appeared out of nowhere and used his Peppe Breath on Kuwagamon. Taichi looked up seeing Agumon, his digimon just saved his life.

"Taichi." Agumon said.

"Agumon! Long time no see!" Taichi smiled giving his digimon a hug with a smile on both of their faces.

"Taichi, you have grown up." Agumon said.

"And you've shrunk" Taichi said.

"No time to talk!" Agumon said.

"Agumon, we must stop this rampage." Taichi said.

"Got it." Agumon said.

"Don't forget about us." they heard a girly voice said and they turned their heads seeing Coronamon, Spadamon, and Lunamon running towards them.

"Lunamon, Coronamon, Spadamon!" Agumon said with shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Taichi asked.

"Just because we don't have Yoshino doesn't mean we can't fight." Coronamon said.

"I think you do need my help, and can we skip the crying part because we need to take this guy out and then we'll cry and be happy." Yoshino said walking towards them taking a branch out of her hair.

"Y-Yoshino!" the digimon all yelled in unison running towards her giving her a hug.

"Hey, what did I say." Yoshino said and hugged the digimon back.

"Right, let's do this." the digimon said and she stood next to Taichi. He stared at Yoshino, she still had the fire in her eyes.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."

"Lunamon digivolve to Leskimon."

"Coronamoon digivolve to Firamon."

"Spadamon digivolve to Bengalmon."

The digimon began to fight Kuwagamon, Taichi grabbed Yoshino hand pulling her away from the fight to make sure she won't get hurt. But she took her hand away from him so she could stay and make sure her digimon were okay.

"Taichi,Yoshino! It's much stronger than the last time we fought." Greymon and Lekismon informed them.

"How come?" Taichi and Yoshino asked.

"I'll stop him anyway." Greymon and Firamon said in unison.

"We're counting on you guys." the two digidestine said. A portal opened behind Yoshino and a hand came out of nowhere grabbing her legs pulling her in. She fell on the ground and was using her other leg to kick the hand hard. Taichi seen this and ran towards her grabbing onto her trying to get the hand off of her leg.

"Let me go." she said to the hand and gave it one last kick making the hand let her go. She fell forward landing on top of Taichi and she had a bruise on her ankle but she didn't care. They heard a loud screech, which made them looked up seeing another Kuwagamon flying towards them.

"Tear arrow!" Lekismon said firing an ice arrow knocking Kuwagamon down on the ground. Firamon charged towards Kuwagamon making him fly into the highway. Bengalmon pounced on Kuwagamon sending him into the portal that had just appeared out of nowhere. Yoshino got off of Taichi running towards the highway where their digimon once were.

"They just disappeared." the two said in unison.

"I guess we better start looking for them." Yoshino said walking away but Taichi grabbed her hand turning her around towards him. They were face to face well face to neck. He squeezed her hand tightly, she knew her not talking about how she got back or how she's alive was messing with his head. She placed her hand on his right cheek brushing her thumb against his cheek. "I'm really here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-y-you died."

"I can't explained it myself but Taichi, I'm alive, I'm here. I will never leave you again." she assured him and gave him a hug. "i promise you, you can yell at me or scream at me but right now we need to find are digimon." Taichi held her for a few more seconds.

* * *

As the day went by Taichi and Yoshino were looking for their digimon. "Greymon!"

"Lekismon, Firamon, Bengalmon!"

"Hey! Where are you?" the two shouted in unison. Taichi phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hikari?"

"Big problems here. According to the news, Digimons were seen at Haneda Airport." Hikari told her older brother.

"Haneda? But, how can I get to Haneda." Taichi looked back at his crushed back because that was his only transportation. "Listen Hikari, you need to..." Yoshino seen his face change. He must have been thinking about the destruction that had happen.

"Need to what?" Hikari asked.

"No, forget it. Thanks, that helps."

"Don't hang..." Taichi hung up the phone on his little sister.

"How exactly are we going to get to that airport because your bike is crushed." she told him.

"Yagami!" someone said and the two turned around seeing a man with green hair by a car.

"Mr. Nishjima?" Taichi said.

"Get in!" he ordered them.

"I'm not allow to get in cars with strangers." Yoshino said with her arms crossed over her chest but Taichi grabbed her going towards the car. They sat in the car in silence except for the radio.

"Control, this is Benten Bridge."

"Control, roger. Over."

"The site is blocked. Call for the special unit." pressed something on the screen showing Haneda Airport where Greymon, Lekismon, Firamon and Bengalmon were fighting two Kuwagamon's.

"What exactly are you... ?" Taichi questioned his teacher. The car went into the Haneda airport, the car stop and the two got out of the car. "Th... Thank you sir." he closed the door and left.

"I'm watching you." Yoshino said then ran off.

"Greymon!" Taichi said going towards the digimon that was on the floor.

"Lekismon, Firamon, Bengalmon." Yoshino said running towards her digimon petting their heads in comfort. Kuwagamon fired at them making the digimon stand up taking the hit for their partners. But the blast hit both of the teenagers sending them flying backwards.

"Yoshino!"

"I'm okay." she told him, of course she was lying but she need him to focus on the battle right now and not her. The digimon even fell backwards due to the attack. Yoshino crawled towards her digimon wanting to making sure they were okay. She made it up to them and touch their heads, her hands glew white. She was using some of her energy to help them fight. Yes, it is risky and yes she can died from it but none of that matter to her right now.

"Lekismon get Yoshino to safety." Firamon told her and she nodded picking up Yoshino in her arms.

"Greymon!" Taichi yelled out making Lekismon stop in her tracks looking over at Greymon who was seriously injured. She had to help Greymon but she needed to get Yoshino to safety.

"Taichi!" Lekismon seen the other DigiDestine with their digimon and she ran over towards them.

"Lekismon!" they all said shocked.

"But that's impossible, Yoshino isn't here." Koushiro said. Lekismon placed her partner on the ground and everyone gasped seeing their old friend.

"She is seriously injured she needs help. Please, help her." Lekismon pleaded for them to help her.

"We'll help her." Yamato said.

"N-no, I'm fine." Yoshino said standing up holding her side.

"Yoshino, you need to rest." Hanabi told her older sister.

"No, I need to help them out." Yoshino said and walked towards Taichi.

"Yoshino, stay here." Sora told her but she wouldn't listen to her or anyone. As Yoshino walked towards Taichi, she fell on the ground. Koushiro ran towards his best friend making sure she was okay. He lifted her shirt a little bit seeing a big bruise on her left side, what he also notice was she had scars all over her body. She looked like she was beaten for quite awhile. Two more portal appeared out of nowhere and two more Kuwagamons appeared.

"No, way! Three of them." Sora said. Greymon went back to Agumon. The other digimon digivolved, Koushiro took Yoshino somewhere safe so she could rest no matter how much she protested against it.

"You're a fool." Yoshino heard someone say.

"You can't take me, they know I'm alive now. I'll tell them who you are and what you're doing."

"No you won't."

"Why?"

"Because unless you want to see your friends, your family, your digimon, and Taichi died in front of you, I suggested you keep your mouth shut. Now why don't I heal you so you can go help your little boyfriend and the other DigiDestine children." he told her and healed her bruises and cuts. The man disappeared and Yoshino ran towards her digimon. Kuwagamon fired at Yoshino and she did a flip dodging the attack. All of a sudden a sword appeared in her hand. She looked at it shocked but shook her head ready to fight and defend.

"Yoshino, you should be resting, saving your strength." Bengalmon said.

"I'm fine, let's just get this guy." Yoshino said and the digimon nodded. Bengalmn pounced on Kuwagamon clawing at him numbers of times then jumped off of him. Firamon was in the sky above him and did the Fira Bomb diving right into it, Lekismon used her tear arrow to hit Kuwagamon. The three were going to attack all together until a large hand grabbed Kuwagamon pulling it in the portal and the portal closed. Her digimon went back to their rookie forms.

"Yoshino!" the three cheered tackling their partner to the ground with a hug. The digimon were crying because they finally got her back. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." she smiled at them.

"Never leave us again."

"I won't"

"Y-Y-Y-Yoshino?" someone said and she looked up seeing her little sister in tears.

"I'm back." Hanabi hugged her older sister crying on her shoulder. "Hey, you have to tell me everything that went on with you. I missed a good percentage of your life and I need to be filled in."

"Okay." she smiled at Yoshino.

"So, I'm not going to get a hug from my best friend or is he just going to stand there and not say a word. I missed you Koushiro." she stated and had her arms out. He hugged Yoshino and he put his hands on her face making sure she wasn't a hologram or a robot. "I'm human Koushiro, but if you don't believe me I can tell everyone about you and a certain pi-"

Yamato pulled her away from Koushiro and he looked mad. Yoshino giggled at his face and tapped his nose with a smile on her lips. "You can yell at me if you want." Yamato rolled his eyes giving her a hug. "You can cry too, it's okay. I missed all of you so much." she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sora hugged Yoshino next the two girls both started crying. Yoshino was one of her best friends and would be the voice of reason for her, but most importantly she was always there when she needed it. Yoshino looked at Hikari and Takeru, they were eight years old since it was the last time she had seen them. They grew up so much.

* * *

After there reunion, everyone was in the middle of the airport with these people in suits around them.

"Who are those guys? The way they escorted us and their post-handling is too professional." Yamato told his younger brother.

"I asked, but they wouldn't answer." Takeru said.

"So much has happened, I don't know what's going on." Sora said.

"We're lacking so much information." Koushiro said.

"Actually Mr. Nishjima is the one who brought me here." Taichi said.

"From our school?" Sora asked.

"He must be with them. Then maybe we can get some answers from him." Yamato stated.

"Maybe." Taichi said.

"Palmon!" they heard a female voice shout out. Everyone turned around seeing Mimi with some lady. "Hello, everybody!" she waved at all of them.

"It's Mimi!" Palmon said and Mimi ran towards Palmon, and Palmon jumped into her arms.

"Long time no see! It's lovely!" Mimi said.

"Mimi!"

"Mimi-san!"

"Did you miss me?" Mimi asked.

"You're back?" Koushiro said.

"Koushiro can finally ask her o-" Koushiro covered Yoshino's mouth with his hand. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"You came back for this battle?" Sora asked.

"No, that's not it. I was planning to return anyway. Then I heard about Taichi's soccer match. Yes, that reminds me. Souvenirs for all! The gummy candy I'm addicted to recently, Weird colors but you can't stop eating them. Mimi's choice. Here Agumon. That'll cheer you up." Mimi said giving Agumon a piece of candy. Agumon ate the candy Mimi had just gave him.

"Delicious!" Agumon said.

"Me, too" Palmon said.

"One, for me too." Biyomon said.

"Eat your fill, I have plenty." Mimi said.

Taichi looked around to see Yoshino but she wasn't around them. She was by herself looking at the sky. Yoshino looked down at her hand seeing it change purple.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked her standing next to her.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of things happen today. Being back here, seeing my sister, my friends, Lunamon, Coronamon, Spadamon and you- uhhh I mean seeing everyone not just you. It's a lot to take in what if my parents don't want me." she said.

"They'll be happy to see you, Yoshi." Taichi said and she smiled at him. The two began to walk towards the others.

"But, how do we get home?" Koushiro asked.

* * *

Everyone was in the back of the car and their digimon were asleep. "Who is she, anyways?" Yamato asked.

"She looks scary." Sora said.

"I'm glad were all going home safely, anyway." Taichi said.

"Where are Joe senpai and Gomamon?" Mimi asked.

"We don't know." Takeru said.

"Maybe something stopped him from coming." Taichi said.

"Yeah, maybe. He's in his finale year after all." Sora said.

"His final year, huh." Mimi said. Koushiro looked at Mimi and he started to blush. Yoshino seen this and a smirk grew on her lips. "What is it, Koushiro-kun?"

"No, it's nothing." Koushiro said blushing.

"I don't think so." Yoshino grinned.

"Yoshino!" Koushiro snapped at his best friend.

"Does my little Koushiro have a crush."

"Does my little Yoshino have a crush."

The two glared at each other but began to laugh afterwards.

"Yoshino." Mimi said and she looked at the girl with pink hair.

"Yeah."

"When are you and Taichi going to go on a date?"

"What?!" the two yelled out.

"You came back for Taichi-san's soccer game, right." Koushiro changed the subject.

"Oh, I remember! Give me the airfare." Mimi said and Taichi started to freak out. "I'm just kidding. I'll be back for a while because of my dad's work. So take good care of me."

* * *

As they dropped off Taichi, Hikari, Hanabi, Yoshino, Agumon, Gatomon, Kudamon, Coronamon, Spadamon and Lunamon in front of the building. "Relax, they'll be happy to see you." Hanabi told her older sister.

"Yeah, i can do this." Yoshino said and they went towards the door. "No I can't." she walked back towards the elevator but Taichi grabbed her arm turning her around so would go inside. The door opened.

"Hi mom, hi dad."


	3. Chapter 3

The night went by so fast, all she could do was talk to her parents about everything. They were ecstatic to finally have their daughter home, after all of these years without her everything felt normal for once. It was like nothing had change over time, Yoshino would tease Hanabi for her crush on Takeru and Hanabi would get mad but blushing madly. Yoshino would try and help her mother cook dinner but failed miserably, they played games and talked about everything that she had missed out on. Yoshino was just glad that she was back home with her family.

* * *

Yoshino, Hanabi, Coronamon, Lunamon, Spadamon and Kudamon were all at the dinning table eating breakfast and watching tv. The news was report about the attack at Haneda Airport and the creatures that were there.

"Yesterday's unidentified creatures... caused major damage in Odaiba and at Haneda Airport. Although miraculously there was no reports of anyone being seriously injured, all Haneda Airport flights were suspended and transportation was serious affected. Action needs to be taken as quickly as possible. This same creature has appeared a few times in the past. Each time it's caused serious damage. Yesterday's outburst of several monsters all at once created even more damage, and severed as a reminder of their menace and destructive power. Here's some public reactions."

Before they could get to the witness Yoshino turned off the tv, she had heard enough of it. "They're treating them like they're the enemy, we saved countless of lives and this how they treat us."

"Yoshino, they're afraid." Hanabi stated.

"Of what digimon trying to save are world, they should be grateful." Yoshino huffed out and grabbed her backpack.

"Yoshino, you must understand these creatures can cause some serious damage." her mother said.

"You too. If Agumon and Taichi didn't step in do you realize how much worse it could have been."

"And do you realize me and your father lost you to these monsters."

"I had to do what was right, and if that meant killing myself to save anyone. You bet my ass I would do it again. I'm going to be late for school." Yoshino said grabbing her jacket walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

"Mom, she didn't mean that. It's just Yoshino is very passionate about the digital world, we don't know what happen to her these past couple of years. I'n gonna go to school, see you later." Hanabi said tying her green hair into two pigtails.

* * *

Yoshino was in the main office getting her papers for her classes. Once she got the papers, she walked out of the office going towards her locker, she notice Sora, Yamato, Koushiro and Taichi all talking about something. She didn't want to intervene, so she just walked by them going to her locker and unlocking it putting some of her books inside.

"Yoshino?" someone said and she turned around seeing Koushiro walking towards her.

"Hey." she smiled at him.

"Why are you in school?"

"I need an education, plus I'm in your class. Now I can tease you about your little crush on Mimi." Yoshino smiled at him. Koushiro blushed a lot and grabbed Yoshino's hand walking over towards the others.

"Mr. Nishjima is not here today." Taichi informed his friends.

"We have so many more questions for him." Sora said.

"Maybe he was called in for yesterday, I mean it's all over the news." Yoshino said.

"Excuse us." Two girls said in unison.

Koushiro turned around and said, "Mimi-san?"

"How come you're here?" Yamato asked.

"What? Didn't I tell you? I'm enrolling in 1st year as of today. Same class as you, Koushiro-kun." Mimi said.

"Kun?" Yoshino whispered to her best friend resulting in her getting elbowed. Then a girl with black hair and glasses sneezed. She looked at the others getting embarrassed and running away from them.

"Your friend?" Sora asked Mimi.

"No, she recently transferred here, too. In 2nd year. Maybe she'll be in your class, Sora-san." Mimi told her.

"Really?" Sora asked. Then all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Can you escort me to class, Koushiro-kun?" Mimi asked him resulting in Koushiro to blush.

"Yes, sure. Of course." Koushiro agreed.

"Yeah you can escort us both" Yoshino said linking her arm with Koushiro. "See you all later."

"See you, Mimi and Yoshino-chan." Sora said but Yoshino let go of Koushiro.

"Good luck with those two and you still haven't told me what's going on with you three. Wait a minute Taichi and Yamato both like you. Aw that's so cute." Yoshino cheered like a little fangirl. All three of the teenagers started to blush in embarrassment, "It is true, a lot has changed now, To bad I can't tease you three because I have to get to class."

A boy around Yoshino age or older offered to walk her to class. "No, I'll take her." Taichi stated pulling Yoshino away from the boy.

"You have to get to class, I don't want you to be late because of me plus I need new friends anyways. It might also be a bonus that he's cute but don't worry no one can replace you." Yoshino said and pinched his cheek at the last part teasing him. "Let's go." she grabbed the guys arm walking away with him. Yamato was holding Taichi back from running after the guy and Yoshino.

* * *

Yoshino walked into the girls bathroom looking in the mirror, she wasn't feeling so good today. But she had to brush it off, of course she was nervous it was her first day back at school. When Yoshino looked in the mirror she seen her eyes turn white but went back to purple, ' _What's happening to me?_ ' Is what she had thought to herself. Ever since she came back from the digital world everything seems off, she wanted to keep this a secret from everyone until she knew what was going on with herself. But the most important thing is how was going to tell her friends she knew who was behind all of this, she couldn't tell them or else they'll died and she doesn't want to lose them again.

* * *

Everyone decided to meet up and talk about the news this morning. They were by a river under a bridge and they all were waiting on Joe. Yoshino was playing with Tentomon because she was bored so she was taking pictures with him.

"Here he is." Sora said as Joe was walking down the stairs. "Hey, Joe-senpai."

"Sorry, I'm late." Joe told everyone.

"It's been ages." Mimi said running towards Joe giving him a hug. "A souvenir for you. I'm so happy to see you."

"You haven't changed, Mimi-kun." Joe said.

"Sorry to drag you away from studying." Sora told him.

"That's okay." Joe said.

"He needs to get his head out of his books, he needs some fresh air from time to time. Isn't that right Joe-senpai?" Yoshino said and he looked straight ahead seeing Yoshino.

"Y-Yoshino? Is that really you?"

"I guess so." she went over towards him giving him a hug. "I missed you, Joe."

Joe held Yoshino tightly and he was smiling seeing his old friend, who always encourage him and told him to be the best he could be. She would always encourage him when no one else would.

* * *

Everyone was under the bridge as they were going to discuss the strange currencies that have been happening for a while now.

"First, let's sort out the current situation. I made a summary of six recent, strange event. First... The gate to the Digital World has been closed off for at least a year." Koushiro told everyone.

"For some reason, Digivice was malfunctioning." Takeru said.

"That's the second event. Third... Regional radio disturbance occurred mainly around Odaiba. Right after, we had that mystery blackout. The 4th was... Radio Disturbance brought down the networks, except for wired ones. There was poor reception for cell phones, radiophones and TV broadcasts. The 5th event. For unknown reasons, space has been distorted... which created a new, non-gate connection to Digital World. That's how the Digimon got to this world." Koushiro said.

"Like yesterday's with Kuwagamon." Sora said.

"The 6th event. The Digimons emerging through these distortions in space are all new to us. They went through some kind of mutation. I suspect all events were caused by the distortions in the curvature of space." Koushiro informed them.

"Distortions in space..." Taichi mumbled.

"Initially, I didn't know why the first two happened. But now I'm sure it was the same cause. It's clear that the radio disturbance was due to the distortions in space. Most likely caused when Digital World connected to our World. When the Digital World..."

"Did you talk to Mr. Nishijima?" Hikari asked her older brother.

"No, he didn't come to school." Taichi told her.

"Did you see the news?" Mimi asked everyone.

"Isn't it terrible?" Hikari said.

"Poor Patamon and the others." Takeru said.

"People can be so cruel." Hanabi said.

"I'll ask my dad to make a complaint against the media." Yamato said.

"They're whipping up attention by using scare tactics." Joe said.

"They're making it seem like the digimon are the threat, they're exaggerating." Yoshino said.

"But some of the reporting is true." Taichi said making everyone except for Koushiro look up at him. Yoshino couldn't believe what he was saying. "The airport and Odaiba were totally destroyed by Kuwagamon. I saw the site, so I cannot..."

"It would've been worse if Agumon hadn't tried to stop them." Mimi cut off Taichi giving her valid reason.

"She's right. It's wrong to blame our Digimon friends. I can't accept that." Yamato snapped at his best friend. Taichi was about to say something by stop himself. ' _Why is he hesitating?_ '

"What? Taichi, what do you want to say?" Yamato asked him but Taichi did not respond to him. "No need to hesitate. As Koushiro said, something very bad is already happening, There's something only we can do."

"But.." Taichi did not continued the sentence.

"But what? Have you forgotten, Taichi? All we experienced in the Digital World, the battles we fought to save the world. We lost Yoshino and now we have her back, have you forgotten her sacrifice."

"I'd never forget that!" Taichi yelled at Yamato.

"Then why?" Yamato yelled at Taichi and Taichi hesitated again. "Come on Taichi!"

"Calm down, Yamato." Sora said.

"No leave him, Taichi, what's going on with you?" Yoshino asked him. He looked at Yoshino staring at her purple eyes and he flinched a little bit and that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Taichi. If you are so vulnerable, then... I've had enough. There's no point in having this meeting." Yamato said and began to walk away.

"Yamato, wait!" Taichi said making Yamato stop and look at him but just walked away afterwards.

"Taichi." Sora said.

"I may as well go back myself." Taichi said. Yoshino got up going after Taichi but Sora told her that he needed some space.

"Yeah guess your right." she said.

"It's okay. I'll talk to my brother later." Takeru said.

"Me too." Hikari said.

"Shall we go home, then?" Sora suggested.

"I'm so hungry. Will someone grab a bite with me?" Mimi asked.

"I have to study." Joe said.

"A break will do you good." Hanabi said.

"Not me. I don't even have time for my girlfriend." Joe said.

"Girlfriend?!" Everyone said in shock.

"You have a girlfriend, Joe senpai?" Koushiro asked.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Mimi said.

"Is she human?" Takeru asked.

"That's a nasty thing to say." Hikari said.

"You all think I'm lying. I'm the oldest one here. So I have the first right to be happy." Joe said.

"Let's all believe him." Mimi said.

"We believe you." Everyone said.

"NO you don't!" Joe yelled out.

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Hikari, Hanabi and Yoshino all decide to go out and get something to eat just the girls. As they were walking to the restaurants they seen their digimon waiting for them. Palmon was in some kind of outfit while, Biyomon was acting like a bird and Gatomon was acting like a cat, Coronamon and Spadamon were pretending to be a statue, Lunamon was acting like a bunny and Kudamon was with Palmon.

"Mimi, I'm here." Palmon said.

"Palmon?" Mimi asked.

"Biyomon, Coronamon, Spadamon, Lunamon, Kudamon and Gatomon are here, too. Look." Palmon said pointing at the other digimon.

"Biyomon?" Sora said.

"Gatomon?" Hikari said.

"Kudamon?" Hanabi said.

"Spadamon, Coronamon, Lunamon?" Yoshino said. The girls and their digimon walked towards the restaurant called MONJA Tonkichi and went inside of the place.

An old lady stared at the digimon and said, "You have some unusual friends. Enjoy your meal." the woman smiled at them and gave them a table.

"Let's eat." Everyone said but Spadamon and Coronamon were already scarfing down their food which made the girl digimon look at them in disgust. Yoshino got out of her seat wiping their mouths clean with some tissue. Once she was done cleaning their face they thanked her and she went back to her seat and began to eat.

"What were we talking about?" Hikari asked Sora.

"Taichi and Yamato's fight." Sora said.

"Just leave them be." Mimi said.

"But..." Sora said.

"Can't do it?" Mimi asked Sora and Yoshino. "They've both grown to be very handsome. What are you going to do, Sora-san?" Sora began to cough while Yoshino giggled to herself. "Wait, Yoshino is back so Sora-san doesn't have to decide, Yoshino and Taichi are in love with each other." once those words left Mimi's mouth Yoshino started to choke.

"What does 'handsome' mean?" Palmon asked.

"i don't get it." Biyomon said.

"Alright then, what type do you prefer?" Palmon asked Biyomon.

"The thing is..."

"You prefer head-some. " Gatomon said.

"I like the foot-some." Biyomon said.

"We will protect Yoshino from this love." Coronamon said.

"We won't let Yoshino get affect by this love." Spadamon said.

"Bakas." Lunamon muttered.

"Don't worry Yoshino, we will protect you from Taichi." the two male digimon whispered to one another. Yoshino paid for her food telling Hanabi she'll see her at home. Yoshino needed to go somewhere to clear her head and maybe talk to someone.

* * *

Yoshino was walking along the docks with her digimon and she had seen someone very familiar but she didn't want to intrude on their conversation. Yoshino sat down on the grass with her digimon siting next to her. She was staring at the sunset until someone approached her.

"Yoshino?" she looked up seeing Taichi and Agumon and she sat up.

"Hey." she said and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I used to come here when I was younger to clear my head, guess it still works but what are you doing here?" she asked him and he sat next to her. Lunamon grabbed the boys arms walking away from the two humans.

"Yamato hasn't changed. I can understand why he's mad at me. Maybe I am wrong. What do you think?" Taichi looked at Yoshino.

"I think a lot has happened and maybe your scared of the outcome of things." she said staring at the sunset.

"You're right, I'm scared. I've destroyed so much without even knowing it. Not just buildings. People, too. Maybe I'll end up killing someone. Why am I rambling at this stage?" Yoshino looked at him, she never seen him this vulnerable. She didn't know what to say at this moment but she knew what she had to do. Yoshino hugged him leaning her head on his chest and he placed his head on top of hers.

"I'm scared too." she admitted. "I don't want to lose you guys, I don't want to lose you Taichi."

"You won't lose me, I promise."

"Don't promise me, please I don't want my hopes up." Yoshino said and Taichi lift her chin so their eyes met.

"I'm not getting your hopes up." Taichi told her and leaned in their lips were centimeters away.

"YOSHINO!" Spadamon and Coronamon both yelled out and she turned around seeing her two digimon in the water floating away. She looked at Lunamon and she looked mad but was also a little bit pink. Yoshino moved away from Taichi going to get her digimon from the water.


	4. Chapter 4

"You worked all night, Koushiro-kun?" Hikari asked him and everyone was at the docks waiting for Yoshino and Hanabi to join them.

"You need some sleep." Mimi told him.

"I got about 3 hours of sleep. I finally finished making them." Koushiro informed them. "Try them on, Taichi-san." Koushiro gave Taichi goggles that he modified to see if there was any distortions.

"Okay." Taichi said taking the goggles from Koushiro and putting them on.

"Theoretically, you should be able to see the distortions in space." Koushiro told Taichi.

"Hey Taichi." Agumon said pulling on his pant leg to get his attention. "We'll head back to the cyberspace Koushiro made for us."

"Your computer's their gateway, isn't it?" Takeru asked him.

"Any monitor connected to the internet will do it." Koushiro said. They all turned around seeing an ATM machine. "That one should work."

Agumon was about to go into the machine, "Call us if you need us."

"Sure." Taichi told his partner. Agumon jumped into the machine and the disguise he was wearing came off as he went into the machine landing on the floor.

Mimi turned around facing Koushiro, "So what do we do now?"

"According to my research... the distortions seem to occur where mass data concentrates."

"With those goggles, we should be able to see the data flow." someone said and they turned around seeing Yoshino with Hanabi. "Colors mark the difference in data format and strength."

"For example, when I connect my server..."

"Yes, the light gets stronger." Taichi told Koushiro. He looked at Yoshino seeing red light around her.

"The red spots are concentrations related to the distortions. It's highly possible infected Digimons could appear from large distorted areas." Koushiro informed them and Taichi took off the goggles while Koushiro was talking.

"Oh, I see." Hikari said.

"Let's check for distortions in this area... to see in advance whether there are any dangerous spots here." Koushiro said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked the girl.

"Did something happen?" Sora asked the new girl.

"Well, you see... I was looking for something but I ended up getting lost." Meiko said.

"Shall we show you around?" Sora offered.

"But..." Meiko said.

"It's okay, we're also searching for something." Sora said grabbing Meiko's hand and smiled at her.

"So it's alright." Mimi said with a smile. They both pulled Meiko away from the group.

"Hey. You guys can come too." Sora said.

* * *

They were all on the escalator, "Anyway, what are you looking for, Mochizuki-san?" Sora asked

She blushed in embarrassment and looked down, "Well... it's a kind of cat."

"Kind of?" Mimi questioned.

* * *

Everyone was at the train terminal and the girls were up ahead talking about something. Every time they would try and include Yoshino in their conversation but she was zoned out.

"How's this area, Taichi-san?" Koushiro asked and Taichi put the goggles on looking around the area seeing there was no distortions in this place.

"It looks safe." Taichi said taking off the goggles. They were walking around the area seeing if there was any distortions anywhere. They went to a place where they got desserts. Taichi went to a ramen shop, Koushiro and Yoshino followed him.

"You think it might be here?" Koushiro asked Taichi who was eating some ramen.

He smiled at both of them and said, "No, sorry. I was just hungry." Yoshino rolled her eyes grabbing Taichi by the ear pulling him out of the ramen shop leaving his uneaten ramen on the table.

* * *

"Thanks for this." Meiko said to everyone, "I'll keep looking by myself."

"Will you be okay?" Mimi asked her.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Meiko said and turned around walking away. The others began to walk away as well.

"Listen Koushiro." Taichi said.

"What is it." Koushiro asked.

"These goggles can't see very far. I wonder if there's a way to check everywhere at once." Taichi suggested.

"Maybe from a high place?" Mimi suggested.

"What's tall around here?" Hikari asked.

"That's it." Koushiro said looking at the Ferris Wheel. As they went towards the Ferris Wheel they seen two familiar faces, it was Yamato and Gabumon waiting for them at the entrance.

"Go on." Gabumon said nudging Yamato to go forward.

"Yamato?" Sora asked.

"Don't push me." Yamato snapped at Gabumon.

"You're too complicated. I'll go join Agumon and the others." Gabumon said walking forward towards the group going into Koushiro computer, causing Sora and Yoshino to laugh.

* * *

"Why the Ferris Wheel?" Yamato asked Sora and Yoshino.

"Taichi can explain everything." Yoshino said and pushed Sora inside the cart closing the door behind them.

"Hey!" Yamato said.

"What?" Taichi said.

"Are you for real?" Yamato asked.

Mimi started to laugh and say, "Look, we've put Taichi-san and Yamato-san together."

"I hope they can make up." Sora said.

"Are they fighting?" Koushiro said.

"They're still a bit touchy after that last encounter. Perhaps both of them." Yoshino said.

"I bet they're like caged lions." Takeru said.

"They sure are." Hikari said. Mimi was turned around video tapping or taking pictures of Taichi and Yamato. Yoshino flinched a little bit and looking down at her hands seeing purple things appear on her hands and she shoved them into her pockets. Koushiro took out his laptop turning it on with Agumon and Gabumon on the screen and he turned the laptop around facing the window of the cart.

"What are those two talking about?" Agumon asked.

"I'd love to eavesdrop." Gabumon said.

* * *

The others got off of the Ferris Wheel earlier then Taichi and Yamato. Both boys ran past the group and Taichi said, "I saw the distortion over there." Which had caused the others to run after them. Yoshino being the fast out of all of them caught up to Taichi and Yamato.

"Attention all visitors. An abnormal climate event is centered for Odaiba. To avoid injuries, an evacuation warning has been issued. Please leave the area in a safe, orderly manner. This is an emergency. Evacuate immediately." the announcer had said.

Yoshino had stopped in her spot and looked around seeing everyone still in their spots. "Everyone leave or else you're gonna die!" Once Yoshino had said that everyone started to freak out and began to run out of Odaiba. Yoshino caught up with the others. She ran down the stairs standing right next to Taichi looking up at the sky. It wasn't any normal storm that was happening.

"What's happening?" Taichi and Yoshino asked in unison staring at the sky. Taichi seen Yoshino's hands shaking and he grabbed her hand squeezing it gently to let her know that everything was going to be alright. Taichi pulled Yoshino with him as they ran ahead of the group.

Yoshino let go of Taichi's hand running ahead of him, she didn't know why but for some reason she needed to be there for a reason. Once Yoshino got there she seen Meiko holding onto something or some kind of animal. Yoshino looked up seeing Alphamon about to fire at the two and she ran towards them covering them with her body. Meicoomon created a force field around them as the aftershock sent them flying and the force field breaking, which made them hit the ground. A cloud of dust appeared, Yamato and Taichi turned their heads seeing Yoshino, Meiko and Meicoomon on the ground.

"Yoshino!" Taichi yelled out going towards her but he started to get flashbacks about what had happened before all of the damage.

"What are you doing, Taichi?" Yamato yelled out at him. Alphamon was about to fire at them. "This way." Yamato says picking up Meiko in his arms running off. Lekismon had Yoshino in her arms jumping towards Yamato. Yoshino stood up perfectly fine.

"Stay here where it's safe." Bengalmon told her.

"I can help." she told him.

"We know, but you need to stay safe. If something were to happen to you, we'll never forgive are selves." Firamon said and she nodded telling them to be careful. Firamon, Lekismon and Bengalmon left Yoshino to go fight Alphamon and Yoshino fell unconscious.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." someone said and Yoshino's eyes shot open. She began to look around seeing herself back in her jail cell, ' _No, this is a dream. I'm back home with everyone._ '

"You aren't real, you're still in the Digital World." Yoshino said and turned around to leave but he appeared right in front of her.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me? You were in a dream like state Yoshino, imagining what it would be like to be with your friends, family, digimon and the person you care about the most." he told her.

"I know, I'm out of this place and I'm never going to return. You lost and you're humiliated by it." Yoshino said and the man grabbed her by the face, so that she was facing the fuming man that was now in front of her. He let go of her face and smile menacingly, she began to move back to grab something so she could.

"You'll be back and the best part is you won't remember a thing, not me or anyone else. You'll be a clean slate."

"That's never gonna happen. How could you betray everyone, you were a hero, you help us find are crest, you did everything for the DigiDestine and now you're evil, you're pathetic." she said and grabbed her sword sticking it into his chest. The man disappeared but she heard a faint whisper, " _I'll them all and have you watch starting with your sister and ending with your little boyfriend. I have an even better idea, I'll have you kill them and you'll do it when I want it to happen, but it won't only be friends and family, no you will hurt your digimon. Understood?"_

Yoshino's eyes turned white and the purple aura appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, I understand." she uttered out not realizing what she was saying. Wherever he was he must be certainly enjoying messing with her brain.

* * *

Yoshino's eyes opened and she was lying on the ground, she looked at her hand seeing some kind of symbol but it disappeared right afterwards. This wasn't good, whoever this man was he wasn't finished with her or the other Digidestine. Yoshino stood up seeing her Digimon fighting Alphamon but Alphamon had blasted them sending the digimon flying into the buildings. Her digimon hit three of the pillars and they Dedigivolve, going into their rookie forms and Yoshino ran towards them, running past Alphamon, Taichi, Yamato, Agumon and Garurumon.

"Lunamon, Spadamon, Coronamon. Please be okay." she whispered holding them. Alphamon turned towards Yoshino, she picked up her digimon running off. Alphamon lifted his cannon towards Yoshino aiming it at her. She didn't turn around but she kept running wanting to keep her digimon safe. Alphamon aimed targeting Yoshino and fired at her. Garurumon ran towards Yoshino blocking the attack from getting to her which resulted in him getting hit.

"Garurumon!" Yoshino and Yamato both yelled in unison. They both went towards the digimon to make sure he was okay.

"Yoshino, you need to go hide somewhere." Yamato told him.

"I'm not just going leave you and Taichi here, to fight this thing. I'm staying helping you fight." she told him and he nodded. Alphamon aimed at them and Yoshino tackled Yamato as the beam missed them. Yamato grabbed her hand, getting up running towards Taichi and Agumon. Lunamon, Coronamon and Spadamon digivolved again into their champion forms. Yoshino left the two boys so she could be close to her digimon. Lekismon was using her tear arrow as fast as she could to stall Alphamon. Bengalmon was using his primal strike and Firamon was using his Fira Bomb. They kept attacking all at once but sadly they weren't strong enough for Alphamon. Yoshino caught her digimon but this resulted in her flying into one of the pillars. Yoshino looked up seeing Omegamon fighting Alphamon, but something was wrong. It couldn't be was Omegamon breaking apart, while defeating Alphamon. As Omegamon fired at Alphamon a portal appeared behind it and Alphamon jumped in disappearing before he was hit.

"You did it!" Yoshino cheered hugging both of the boys. As she let go of them Taichi looked at her with disapproving look. "Why so glum? You took out Alphamon, shouldn't you be happy?"

"You could have died." Taichi said.

"We all could have, what's your point?" Yoshino asked.

"I don't think you should be helping us with this." Taichi informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Us fighting these digimons, that are coming to are world."

"It's funny how you think you have some kind of control or say for me. Taichi what's really going on because I don't this battle is what is actually getting you frustrated." Yoshino looked at him trying to what he was hiding from her and the others. "You still haven't forgave me for sacrificing myself yet. You still think it's my fault."

"It is your fault! You didn't think of the consequences about leaving everyone. Your friends. Your family. Your digimon. Me, you left me behind and you didn't even care!"

"I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't think of the consequences! I died Taichi, I sacrificed myself so everyone could live or did you forget about that part! New Flash Taichi maybe you should learn to let the past stay in the past and move onto the future, because you know what I'm back and I'm sure as hell ain't leaving anytime soon."

Yoshino was about to walk away but stop in her tracks once she heard Taichi say these words to her, "You always run away from your problems."

Yoshino turned around walking back towards Taichi and slapped him across the face. Yamato stared at the two yelling at each other. "I'm glad Meiko found her digimon, now you have someone to replace me and it won't be different. I've only been here for a couple of days."

"Yoshino." Taichi said.

"You aren't the same guy, I fell for. Whatever we are or think we are, we aren't. I'm done. It's over." Yoshino said dropping her digivice walking away from the two leaving the area. As Yoshino was leaving the others were entering, Koushiro looked at his best friend about to stop her and ask what was going on he had seen tears streaming down her cheeks and her fist clenched tightly, if it was any tighter she might have broke the skin and started bleeding. But what caught Koushiro's eye was her hands flash purple but disappearing afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

After that battle Yoshino had stop talking to Taichi, every time he would call her on her cellphone she would let it go to voicemail. She had eighty missed calls, eighty voicemails and one hundred unanswered texts, can you guess who it's from? They're all from Taichi but being Yoshino, she is really stubborn but she did just get her heartbroken by a guy she really likes. Hanabi would check on her sister from time to time, but did not want to disturb her. None of the digimon knew what was going on with Yoshino. She didn't want them to worry about her. Yoshino knew this wasn't right, and she shouldn't be crying over some stupid boy. So she got up took a shower put on some fresh clothes and left her room.

"You're alive?!" Hanabi said with a shocked expression. Yoshino rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple asking Hanabi where is she going today with Kudamon. "Mimi-san offered to go to the hot springs, because she hasn't been there since she left to America."

"Okay, let's go." Yoshino said, grabbing a bottle water and a bag about to walk out of the door.

"NO!" Hanabi yelled out making Yoshino and the other digimon stared at Hanabi weirdly. Yoshino walked up to her little sister arching her eyebrow knowing something was off but she also knew it was fun irritating her little sister.

"Why not?" Yoshino asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Taichi-san will be there and you two aren't talking." Hanabi said looking at the ground not wanting to look up. Yoshino shrugged her shoulders grabbing her sister by the arm and began walking out of the apartment with her digimon. Hanabi was freaking out trying everything, she could to try to make Yoshino stay home but everyone knew once Yoshino puts her mind to it. It is extremely hard for someone to distract her or persuade her into not doing it. They began to walked towards the spot seeing everyone under the bridge. Yoshino ran towards the other.

"Koushiro!" She yelled out jumping on his back.

"Ahhh!" Koushiro screamed as Yoshino jumped on him. Koushiro didn't have any balance so he fell flat on his face.

"Koushiro, you were suppose to catch me." Yoshino said getting off of her best friend helping him up.

"Not when you surprise attack me." Koushiro said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Y-Yoshino!" the others said shocked.

"Yup, now can we going because I need to relax." Yoshino stated.

"Taichi!" Coronamon and Spadamon yelled out. Taichi froze in his spot.

"Why didn't you walk Yoshino home like you usually do?" The two Digimon asked.

"He had better things to do, I'll meet you guys there." Yoshino said walking away with Lunamon.

"Y-Yoshino." Taichi whispered.

"Yoshino! Wait for us!" Coronamon and Spadamon yelled out running after her.

"I'm sorry Taichi, Yoshino is still in a bad mood." Hanabi said looking at the ground.

"It's fine Hanabi, let's just go." Taichi said and the group left. Only to see Yoshino on her knees crying and mumbling someones name.

"Yoshino." Koushiro dropped his stuff running towards her. Lunamon, Coronamon and Spadamon had tears streaming down their faces as well.

"Leomon." She told Koushiro.

"What's wrong with Leomon?" Koushiro asked.

"He's hurting, he's endanger." Yoshino responded to Koushiro.

"Leomon is safe in the Digital World." Koushiro assured her.

"You have to help him!" Lunamon, Spadamon and Coronamon shouted at them.

"Yoshino." Taichi said kneeling towards her placing her in his arms.

"Taichi." Yoshino said and buried her face into chest crying.

"Yeah?" Taichi asked her with a concern look on her face.

"You'll save him before Meicoomon gets to him right. Promise me." Yoshino whispered to him so no one else would hear. "Please." She stared at him with a hopeless look. Taichi never seen this look before, but he knew that she was really scared and worried for Leomon.

"I promise."

Once those words left his mouth, Yoshino smiled at him then blinked a couple of times.

"Yagami." Yoshino said.

"Yes?" Taichi responded.

"Why are you holding me?" she asked him.

"You were crying." He told her and she moved out of his arm standing up.

"No, I wasn't and since when do you care. Did you finally forgive me or are you pitying me?" Yoshino said and walked away with her digimon.

"That was strange." Mimi said.

"Even for Yoshino." Takeru said.

* * *

"Did you honestly think you can contact her?" A man walked towards Leomon who was on the ground in pain. Ogremon was standing next to the man who was furious with Leomon.

"She is the savior of the Digital World. She will defeat you and restore balance." Leomon said and the man stood in front of the injured Digimon.

"Not when she's under my control." he smiled at Leomon.

"Unless she fights it, you know she has the strongest will power then anyone you ever met." Leomon said.

"I know she will but I have plans, when she does."

* * *

The group made it to OOEDO-ONSEN MONOGATARI and they all went to the counters looking at the yukatas.

"Wow!" Meiko said admiring the different options.

"Pick whichever you want." Sora told her.

"Really?" Meiko asked surprise.

"I've got it." Mimi said.

"I wonder if the pattern on this yukata is too plain. But..." Koushiro said deciding which one he should get.

"How about that one?" Mimi suggested.

"I'll take it!" Koushiro shouted out pointing at the one Mimi picked out for him. Yoshino laughed out loud at her best friend and he turned around facing her. "What?"

"Nothing." Yoshino said.

"Seriously, Yoshi what is it?" Koushiro said.

"It's just your in love with Mimi and you won't confess." Yoshino told him.

"I'm not in love with Mimi." Koushiro said with his face turning red.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lover boy. So it's going to be. Mimi, I love you." Yoshino said and started to pretend to kiss the air making Koushiro blush more. "Don't worry." Yoshino smiled walking away.

"Bye Bye Lover Boy." Spadamon, Coronamon and Lunamon said not knowing what Yoshino meant. She walked into the changing room.

Yoshino began to put on her yukata while she heard the others having fun with their digimon. Mimi walked up to Yoshino while she was fixing her hair putting it in two buns with two strands of hair out.

"What's going on with you and Taichi?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing, we just have some issues. But today isn't about me and Yagami, it's about us relaxing." Yoshino smiled and the girls left. Yoshino stood back going towards the mirror looking at herself seeing someone behind her and she whipped around seeing no one. "Your not going crazy Yoshino. But people might think it if you keep talking to yourself."

She walked out of the changing room seeing all of her friends, their digimon and her digimon.

"Yoshino, you look so pretty." Spadamon and Coronamon both said in unison. Everyone turned around facing Yoshino seeing her in her yukata which was Black with a white stripe and a yellow bow.

"Ah! There she is. Hime-chan!" Mr. Nishijima said and everyone turned around.

"'Hime-chan'?" Taichi questioned.

They all heard a screech, "Are you on a date? Is she your girlfriend?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"Ex, actually." Mr. Nishijima confirmed.

Himekawa slapped Nishijima on the back with anger. "That's too much information!"

"I like her." Yoshino smiled.

* * *

Meiko came into the hot spring saying that Biyomon and Meicoomon are missing. All of the girls began to search the locker area not being able to find them anywhere. They stood in front of the guys hot spring and of course Mimi having the most brilliant idea ever to go barge in. Yoshino disagreed with that option saying if the boys see Biyomon and Meicoomon, they'll bring then back.

"Are you scared to go into the boys side." Mimi taunted her making Yoshino arch her eyebrow.

"Am not! This is just highly inappropriate." Yoshino commented.

"Yoshino scared to see Taichi." Hikari and Hanabi both said in unison.

Yoshino cheeks turned pink and she glared at her sister and Hikari. "NO I'M NOT!"

"We'll just have to barge in then." Mimi said and Yoshino sighed.

"Fine let's go." Yoshino said and the girls ran in and she put her head down sighing.

Spadamon and Coronamon both yelled out, "CHARGE!"

"Yoshino do we have to go." Lunamon asked.

"Nope we'll wait out here." Once those words left Yoshino mouth they both heard a loud crash. "They can't just get Biyomon and Meicoomon and leave nope there has to be a scene." Lunamon and Yoshino ran inside helping up Sora and Meiko.

"Great you found them can we go." Taichi walked out of a room.

"What are you doing in here!" Taichi yelled out.

"Just leaving." Yoshino said walking away only to be pulled back by Sora and Meiko who held both of her arms.

"Don't worry. I can't see a thing. See? Completely fogged up." Meiko said moving her glasses up and down from the bridge of her nose. She looked down seeing Taichi in his towel.

"A total success, right Meimei?" Mimi said and she looked at Yoshino who was just looking at her nails not paying mind to anyone around her. Mimi smirked and pushed Yoshino into Taichi's arms, which made the two both looked at each other and began to blush. Taichi looked up at the ceiling while Yoshino glared at Mimi.

"Now it's a total success, right Meimei?" Mimi said.

"Yup." All of the girls said with a smile, except Yoshino.

"Get out of here now!" Taichi yelled out and Yoshino pushed him away walking out of the boys side of the hot springs.

* * *

They all left the hot springs saying goodbye to Himekawa and Mr. Nishijima and getting the bus to go home. In the back seat were Mimi, Sora, Meiko, Takeru and Hikari. On the right side was Koushiro and Yamato and on the left side was Taichi and Yoshino. Which Mimi forced them to sit together.

"Mochizuki-san, are you perhaps from Shimane?" Takeru asked.

"I... I'm from Tottori." Meiko responded.

"I was close! My grandmother says 'ta much' too." Takeru said.

"Which one is Tottori?" Mimi asked.

"The one with the sand dunes." Koushiro said turning his head facing the others.

"Shimane's the one with no computers." Taichi said.

"That was a million years ago. Watch it." Yamato said.

"I..." Meiko stuttered.

"Only true friends fight." Mimi said to Meiko.

"We're not fighting." Taichi and Yamato both said in unison. Everyone began to laugh at them. Yoshino looked down in her lap seeing Coronamon, Spadamon and Lunamon sleeping. She smiled at them, she picked up Spadamon holding him in her arms while the other two were on her lap. The bus stop at their destination. Everyone got off and they began to go home. Yoshino walked the other way going to the docks.

"Hanabi tell mom and dad, I'll be home late." Yoshino said, Lunamon and Spadamon were in her bag, and Coronamon was holding her hand as they left the group. Yoshino sat down on the edge of the dock looking at the sun setting.

"Yoshino." someone spoke from behind her and she knew that voice.

"What do you want Yamato?" **(I bet you all thought it was going to be Taichi)**

"It's about Taichi and you." Yamato said sitting down next to her.

"Don't you kinda need Taichi to be here." Yoshino said.

"You didn't tell her Yamato." Gabumon whispered.

"Yoshino." She heard Agumon shouted out running towards them.

"I'm leaving." She said getting up to leave but Yamato grabbed her arm.

"If you two stay like this then we won't accomplish anything." Yamato said.

"I'll make up with Taichi once you two do." Yoshino said crossing her arms.

"You first." Yamato said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to let me leave until me and him talk huh." she said.

Yamato just got up and Taichi sat next to her. "Yoshino, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it, I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground.

"What are you sorry for?" Taichi questioned her.

"I guess when I sacrifice myself, I wasn't thinking about how it would effect everyone I love." Yoshino eyes began to water. "i didn't realize how it would effect us."

"U-Us?" Taichi stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean come on we're best friends or best frenemies." Yoshino smiled at him.

"Right, friends." Taichi said.

"I understand if you don't forgive me." Yoshino said and Taichi laughed a little bit.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day, Yoshi was apologizing." Taichi smiled at her.

"Don't call me Yoshi." She said and punched his arm. She hugged him, "Don't worry too much about me." She pressed her head against his shoulder.

"If you keep doing dangerous things and I'm always going to worry." he told her.

Yoshino grabbed one of his hands and played with his fingers. "I always wonder how much it would be different if I didn't sacrifice."

"Me too." Taichi said looking down at their hands.

Taichi looked back up at her as she watch the digimon play around with each other. He loved when she smiled and laughed.

"Most people find staring very odd or rude." Yoshino said making Taichi blush. "While other people find it endearing." Taichi looked at her shocked. "And I happen to be both kinds of people." She turned his face and kissed his cheek.

"I have to get home it's getting late bye Taichi." She said and her digimon followed her.

"Taichi? What's wrong?" Agumon asked him. Taichi sat there with a blush on his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshino and Hanabi were walking around in the park with their digimon. "I can't believe you made us take a walk." Yoshino groaned out.

"You're always worrying about the next digimon attack and you need to relax." Hanabi said and then an explosion happen a few feet away from them. Hanabi and Yoshino fell onto the ground with their digimon, when the two looked up they seen Ogremon standing in front of them.

"Hanabi, run." Yoshino said.

"I'm not leaving you here." Hanabi told her sister.

"That's real sweet but you need to run and tell Koushiro. I'll distract him." Yoshino told Hanabi while helping her up. Hanabi looked at her big sister and nodded. Yoshino grabbed a rock, Hanabi ran but Ogremon stood in front of her. Yoshino threw the rock at Ogremon and he turned his head towards her. "Stupid." She stuck her tongue out and began running. Hanabi took her chance then ran out of the park.

"Split up now." Yoshino said.

"Hai!" her digimon said and began to run away from each other. Ogremon followed her knocking down all of the trees in his pathway. Yoshino ran into an open space there was nowhere she could hide. She seen Spadamon, Lunamon and Coronamon running towards her and they stood behind Ogremon. He was going to strike the three.

"Don't do it Ogremon! You changed for the better, whatever has a hold of you snap out of it, you're stronger then this fight it." Yoshino told him walking closer to him. "I know you can do this."

"Y-Y-Yoshino?!" Ogremon said.

"Yeah, I'm here." she said.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"To be completely honest I'm not too sure myself but can you tell me anything that's happening in the Digital World. Please we can use the help that we can get." Yoshino asked him.

"Stay in the real world don't go back to the Digital World, your safer here then you are there." Ogremon told her.

"What do you mean?" Yoshino asked then she seen Mimi holding Palmon and she heard her mumble something. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't hurt.'

"Mimi! DON'T!" Yoshino yelled out. Togemon began to fight with Ogremon. Togemon knocked down Ogremon and jumped in the air doing a needle spray. "Ogremon!"

"Yoshino!" Spadamon, Coronamon and Lunamon pulled Yoshino away form the attack. But Yoshino covered her digimon with her body. But for some reason it didn't hit her and she looked back seeing Ogremon protecting her even though he was infected.

* * *

Taichi and Yamato both made it to the park seeing people in a crowd facing the park trying to see what happen. Everyone was there watching as much as they could and Hikari seen her brother and his best friend.

"You two came together?" Sora asked and the two looked away from each other.

"Can't make it from here." Yamato said looking at the crowd trying to see the fight behind police tape and there were police all around the area.

"No. It's completely secured." Takeru said.

"Where's Yoshino?" Taichi asked them making Koushiro and Hanabi look at the ground. "Koushiro? Where's Yoshino?"

"Hanabi?" Koushiro said pushing her forward making Hanabi stomp on his foot. Koushiro grabbed his foot because of the pain.

"Hanabi, where's Yoshino?" Taichi asked her.

"Who?" Hanabi answered with a questioned.

"Your sister." Taichi said.

"I have a sister?" Hanabi said scratching the back of her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hanabi!"

"Taichi!"

* * *

Ogremon threw Togemon on the ground and he jumped in the air about to hit Togemon with his club. Before Ogremon could hit Togemon and something blocked it. Mimi and Meiko both looked up seeing Yoshino standing in front of Togemon and a glowing sword with data code around it. She looked up at Ogremon not moving a muscle. Togemon got up and back up a little bit, "Stand down." Yoshino's eyes began to glow white. "I said stand down, NOW!"

Ogremon placed his club down and her sword disappeared. She went to make sure Togemon was okay but as soon as she turned her back Ogremon tried to strike her and Meicoomon jumped on Ogremon scratching his face up. Ogremon grabbed Meicoomon throwing her on the ground. But she got back up and lunge towards Ogremon and he retaliate hitting her with his club sending her flying.

"Mei-chan!" Meiko yelled running towards her digimon but it was too late for her. Ogremon was right above her and was about to swing when a portal appeared, Leomon grabbed Ogremon and pulled him into the portal

* * *

Everyone was standing or sitting under a gazebo. Well the girls were sitting down while the guys were standing around them.

"I'm sorry." Meiko said.

"It wasn't you guys. The helicopter got too close." Takeru said.

Mimi stood up from her spot and faced the others. "It's not Meimei's fault. I said to do it."

"Didn't I tell you to hold tight?" Koushiro said grinding his teeth together.

"I'm sick of Palmon and the others being criticized. Aren't you too?" Mimi said looking at Taichi.

"Yes, but..." Taichi said and Yoshino elbowed him signaling for him to shut up.

"So you acted out of good intentions. Now look at the result. It's a very serious and delicate problem. Mimi-san, you have... a very egocentric side" Koushiro said.

Sora stood up going towards Mimi but first she told Koushiro, " That was uncalled for." Sora put her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"I'm going home." Mimi said walking away from the group.

"Mimi-chan!" Sora called out for her.

"Mimi-san! No, wait!" Meiko said.

"Leave her alone for a while." Sora said.

"What happened to Joe?" Yamato said changing the subject.

"I texted him." Koushiro said.

"I couldn't get him on the phone." Sora said.

"All this is going on, and studying is still more important." Yamato stated.

"Lay off." Taichi said to Yamato which caused Yamato to turn towards Taichi.

"No question, Joe might be logical and overly cautious about everything, but he used to know what's important and what we should do. And yet..."

"I said, lay off." Taichi interrupted Yamato. "I'm sure Joe knew he should have come. Even so he must have been unable to."

"I know that." Yamato said.

"I tired of all this constant bickering, I'm going home." Yoshino said walking away from the group but Koushiro grabbed her arm turning her around.

"You're irresponsible, we could have lost you back there." Koushiro said.

"Hey it was either do something and save my sister or let her be crushed to death." Yoshino said.

"I don't want to lose you again, Yoshi." Koushiro said.

"You won't." Yoshino said and gave him a hug. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Yoshino was siting with Koushiro by the computer trying to decode some of the data to find out what was causing the infected digimon to come into there world. She had a green apple lollipop in her mouth and she didn't pay mind to anyone around her, all she knew that Taichi brought someone in with him.

"Yoshino." Koushiro said but she didn't look up. Yamato walked up to Yoshino and closed her laptop taking it away from her. "Give me it."

"Leomon is back." Yamato told her and she looked up seeing Leomon standing in the doorway with Taichi.

"You're back!" Yoshino said going towards the door pushing Taichi out of the way hugging the digimon in front of her.

"He said he has something to tell us." Taichi said and Yoshino let go of the digimon then sat on Taichi's lap looking at the digimon in front of all of them.

"There are mutations occurring in the Digital World. I came to tell you about them. We first realized when.." Leomon looked at Yoshino, but she didn't look at him, she started to mess with her skirt. "Ogremon started acting strange. The cause is unknown. But apparently there are Digimons acting the same strange way."

Koushiro was the first one to speak out the digidestine that was there already, "Yes. We call them 'Infected Digimons'. Is one of those mutations in the distortions in space, that's connecting the Digital World and our world?"

"Indeed. It is how I came here. I had my eye on Ogremon to keep him in check but I was too late." Leomon said.

"You don't seem infected. Why?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know. I remember, though, that when Ogremon was infected, it was like something within him became deranged." Leomon admitted.

"May I ask you something? Which came first in the Digital World, the distortions or.. the infected Digimon?" Koushiro said going towards his computer making Yoshino stand up walking over towards Koushiro.

"First came the infection." Leomon said.

"We thought the distortions caused it all." Koushiro said looking at his screen and Yoshino was sitting on the floor working on her laptop.

"But could the opposite perhaps be true?" Yoshino said staring at her screen.

"There could be something else causing the infection. For example, data or some program. Or some kind of creature. If the distortions too were a phenomenon born from infection, it would add up." Koushiro and Yoshino both said in unison.

"What a scary conversation." Agumon said.

"What if we get infected too?" Gabumon asked.

"Should we put on bug repellent?" Biyomon suggested.

"Will it really work?" Meicoomon asked.

"What about sun block?" Biyomon said.

"Maybe we should put on surgical masks." Agumon suggested to everyone.

All of a sudden all the digimon were wearing surgical masks and holding bug repellent. Meicoomon raised her paw in the air and said, "Roger, senpai."

"Don't worry. You're safe here as long as you're in the server in this room." Koushiro assured them that they would be safe as he still continued. "It's kept as a stand alone ordinarily. But when connecting to the outside, it has a robust anti-intruder system of my own design with three fold security. And you need my personal authentication."

"If the infection has an origin.." Taichi started to say then started thinking about it.

"Ring any bells?" Sora asked him. Leomon ran towards the other side of the room opening the curtain looking out trying to see if anyone was there.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Yoshino turned around seeing Koushiro standing outside on the balcony.

"Shouldn't you be asking Mimi that. You were a little harsh on her." Yoshino said staring out at the night sky.

"She didn't listen to what I said." Koushiro said.

"If she didn't interfere, the damage could have been much worse then it is." she said and Koushiro went towards the railing standing next to her.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Koushiro said and Yoshino grabbed his hand making Koushiro look at her and she smiled at him.

"I know. But you didn't have to show her like that." Yoshino said and hugged him.

Taichi and Yamato walked out to the balcony seeing the two hugging each other. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Nope. Koushiro can I stay the night over your parents don't mind right?"

"No they don't mind Yoshi. They missed your company."

"I'll text you okay." Yoshino told Taichi giving him a peck on the cheek walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshino and Mimi were walking up to the cafe, she made in the school called Daters. Mimi flinch a little bit and didn't move from her spot. Yoshino put her hand on Mimi's shoulder assuring her that, no matter what happens in there; she'll always be there by her side. Yoshino placed her hand on the door about to push it open when something very bright caught the corner of her eye.

"Mimi-san, Yoshino-san!" Meiko said.

"What did I say about calling me San?" Yoshino said turning around facing the girl in her uniform.

"You both came!" Meiko cheered with a smile on her face.

"Meimei! Your outfit!" Mimi said with a shocked tone staring at the girl's outfit that she design.

"W...well since we already made it." Meiko said starting to freak out.

"That's no reason to..."

Mimi was cut off by Meiko by saying, "Just... I want to wear it!" Which caused Mimi to become shocked at her friend. "Since we went to the dress stores and worked on the designed together... I mean, the design was really yours! Finding fabric, sewing it... it was Sora-san and Yoshino-san at the sewing machine. As you said, I felt 'happy'!" This made Mimi feel happy as well that no one gave up on her just yet. "I thought about your cafe making everyone happy... would be possible in this outfit. So.." This was when Mimi hugged Meiko and thanked her and Meiko started to freak out again.

"I was right. You look so cute! I shouldn't have said I wouldn't wear it." Mimi said with a smile on her face. Yoshino smiled a little bit to seeing one of her friends happy, that was the one thing that brought her joy to her life.

"About that..." Meiko said making Yoshino's eyes widen and she turned around but Mimi grabbed her arm pulling her towards the girls bathroom.

"Yoshi, you'll look so cute in this outfit." Mimi said and she looked at both girls seeing them with an evil smile on their lips making Yoshino struggle to get free from Mimi's grasp.

* * *

"Yoshino come on out!" Mimi said.

"Never gonna happen. I look stupid." Yoshino said but Mimi open the door seeing Yoshino sitting down on the floor on her phone playing a game.

Mimi walked towards her and grabbed her arm pulling her up and walked towards the cafe. Yoshino got loose and ran off making both girls sigh running after her. Yoshino pasted Sora, Yamato and Taichi she didn't stop for a second and she hide behind a corner hoping Mimi wouldn't find her. But she forgot about Mimi's determination and she found Yoshino.

"Mimi, let me go. I look ridiculous." Yoshino said.

Mimi kept pulling her, "I'm going to prove to you that you don't look ridiculous." Mimi said and she walked up to the others. "Taichi!" Taichi turned around seeing Mimi tugging Yoshino towards them. Yoshino was trying so hard to have Mimi let her go but alas Mimi didn't let her go. The two were standing in front of the three. "Taichi-san, can you tell Yoshi that she looks nice?" Mimi asked him and he looked up at her. His eyes widen and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Well?"

"You look very beautiful Yoshi." Taichi said looking at the ground and this made Yoshino blush making her look away as well.

"I told you to say she looks nice." Mimi teased him.

"Yoshi, you look very nice." Yamato and Sora both said.

"T-thank you." Yoshino stuttered.

Mimi, Sora and Yamato all three gasped in shock, they never heard Yoshino stutter before not even when she was embarrassed. Mimi suddenly hugged Yoshino out of nowhere, "That was so cute!" and that made Yoshino relax a little bit and roll her eyes at them. "I bet Taichi thought it was cute too." Mimi whispered to her making her blush again.

"C-can w-we go now?" Yoshino asked Mimi and she did not respond making Yoshino sigh and began walking away.

"Don't worry Taichi when you come to the cafe, I'll make sure Yoshino is your personal waitress." Mimi told Taichi with a smile. He didn't say anything but Taichi walked away from them.

"Mimi-chan, don't push those two so much" Sora said.

"But they like like each other. I just want them to be happy." Mimi said.

"We all do." Yamato said making both girls look at him shocked.

* * *

All the digimon were in Koshiro office eating the food that was around them.

"Palmon, are your wounds okay?" Agumon asked her, while munching on his food.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Palmon said.

"You did really great. Try this too." Tentomon said giving Palmon some donuts.

"Much obliged." Palmon said kindly.

Patamon went towards Palmon holding pocky in his little paws, "And this too." Patamon said offering her a delicious treat.

"Much obliged." Palmon said with a smile on her face.

"Senpai, you're a marvel!" Meicoomon said smiling as well, complimenting Palmon.

"Mei-chan was amazing too!" Biyomon compliment her.

"Yeah! You really went at Ogremon." Palmon said.

"I heard you did great." Gatomon said.

"And no one got hurt!" Spadamon smiled at her.

"Not bad for a rookie in the field." Lunamon and Coronamon said in unison.

"Coming from those three means you did amazing." Gomamon said.

"They don't usually compliment people." Gabumon said and the three didn't say anything about that.

Meicoomon blushed at the compliments, "Thank you guys."

Koshiro got a text message from Joe asking if Gomamon was with any of them. "Gomamon?"

"Yes?" Gomamon replied.

"It's Joe senpai, asking if you're here." Koshiro said.

"Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"You came without telling him?" Koshiro asked him.

"...yeah." Gomamon sighed.

"Okay, I'll let him know you're here." Koshiro said going on his phone.

Gomamon began to freak out having his paws up in a motion telling Koshiro to stop. "Don't tell him!"

"Joe senpai will worry." Koshiro said.

"Please." Gomamon asked with a sad expression on his face.

"But..."

Tentomon cut Koshiro off before he could finish his sentence, "Just let it be, Koshiro. Gomamon has a lot going on himself. Can we let him have his way for now?"

Koshiro understood what Tentomon was trying to tell him. Koshiro agreed not to tell Joe and texted him that Gomamon was not with him.

* * *

Yoshino was sitting on the desk seeing Mimi trying to pull Meiko to get up and do the job with them. "I... can't. I can't do it." Meiko sob out and Yoshino sighed shaking her head.

"Well I mean if Meiko can't do it then we can't do it without her." Yoshino said standing up. "I'll go change." Yoshino ran up to the door.

"Yoshino, we're doing this get away from the door." Mimi said and Yoshino put her head down walking towards her.

Meiko kept repeating that she couldn't do it. "What are you saying? You want to make everyone happy, right?" Mimi pulled Meiko from her spot having Meiko shriek.

"Opening time!" One of their classmates said opening the door.

"Good morning!" everyone said except Meiko and Yoshino. Meiko was on the ground balled up and Yoshino didn't say anything.

Mimi grabbed Meiko pulling her up and grabbing Yoshino's wrist before she could get away. "C'mon, you say it too."

"Good m-achoo." Meiko sneezed.

"Good morning." Yoshino deadpanned.

"Like you mean it. C'mon, Yoshino please." Mimi pleaded.

"Good morning." Yoshino said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The girls were busy taking everyone's order and greeting the guest. Mr. Nishijima and Himekawa walked into the cafe.

"Hi, is there room for us." Mr. Nishijima asked the girls.

"Hello!" Mimi greeted the two before calling out Meiko. "Meimei, table for two!"

Meiko walked up to the two feeling a little nervous... well a lot nervous. "I... I'll lead you to y... your seats." She stuttered out. Himekawa laughed at Meiko, "I'm sorry."

Mimi went over towards Meiko and gave her a side hug. "But her bashful style is getting her a lot of fans!"

"S...Stop it!" Meiko choked out.

Yoshino walked away from the people at the table and she look directly at Himekawa. ' _Somethings off about her. I just can't put my finger on it._ ' Yoshino thought to herself. All of a sudden her head started hurting and she grabbed onto the desk. She looked down seeing her hands fade to a dark purple.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Yoshino was sitting on the floor in Koshiro's office when Leomon walked up to her and she looked up as he gestured towards the balcony. Yoshino stood up dusting herself off first and went towards the balcony. Leomon was out with her a few moments later, "Were you trying to contacted me the other day?"_

 _"Yes." Leomon said._

 _"Why?" she asked him with her body facing the doors._

 _"To warn you."_

 _"Warn me about what?" she didn't understand what was going on but she was going to find out._

 _"What ever this infection is, it wants you." Leomon said and she looked away tightening her grip on the bars._

 _"Why can't I just be normal like a regular teenager. Hang out with my friends, go out with the guy I happen to like but no it's always something. I just want to be human for once in my life." Yoshino said with tears streaming down her face._

 _"I'm sorry." Leomon said._

 _"It's not your fault." Yoshino told him. "I was just born this way. I can't even tell my best friend or any of my friends because I'm trying to protect them. They all think I'm human again."_

 _"You're going to have to tell them." Leomon said._

 _"I can't."_

 _"You can't or you won't."_

 _"Is there really a difference at this point?" Yoshino turned towards him. "How exactly am I going to explain that I'm half digimon and human? Huh. How am I going to tell my mom and dad, Hanabi, Takeru, Hikari, Sora, Joe, Yamato, Mimi, Meiko, are digimon and how am I going to tell Taichi." She sob out letting the tears come out. "I don't want to lose them."_

 _"And you won't. If they're still the same way as you described them then they'll help you through this." Leomon said and she hugged him as she still cried her eyes out._

* * *

Yoshino snapped out of it and she touch her cheeks feeling it wet. She wiped her eyes and walked away only to hear that sound. "Yoshino showtime." Mimi said and she nodded. Yoshino realized, she didn't know how much time she had with her friends and famiy, ' _I'm gonna make the most of it.'_ Yoshino thought and went towards her. Mimi handed her purple pom poms and they both smiled at each other. Mimi, Meiko and Yoshino all three began doing the dance that they had choreographed together.

"I wish Izumi was here to see this." Mr. Nishijima said. Himekawa took a picture of Mimi sending it to Koshiro.

* * *

Koshiro suddenly left in a rush leaving all of the digimon in his office.

"The school's festival is the one at Taichi's school, right?" Agumon asked.

"Yamato's band is playing at it too!" Gabumon said.

"Sounds fun. I wish we could go." Patamon said.

"We should go too!" Agumon declared.

"But Koshiro isn't even here." Tentomon told them. All of the digimon turned their heads towards Leomon and he looked at them with a weird look. Patamon got in the air and was the only one to speak up right now, "Leomon! Take us there!"

"Me?" Leomon said with a shocked expression. All of the digimon were on him begging him to take them to the festival. Meicoomon was the one who actually got to Leomon into taking all of them to the festival.

* * *

Koshiro walked into the cafe and Mimi turned around seeing her friend. "Oh! Koshiro-kun. Hey." Mimi said with a smile. Koshiro looked at Mimi's outfit and started to freak out because he like the way she looked. "What's with the outfit?"

"I..Is there something wrong with it?" Koshiro asked her, not wanting to disappoint her with his appearance. Little did they both know Yoshino was watching the whole thing and an evil smile appeared upon her lips.

Mimi took a closer look studying his clothing. "I guess it's fine. Table for one?" Mimi asked him.

"For three please." Takeru said walking into the cafe with Hikari.

"Takeru-kun. Hikari-chan." Koshiro said.

"I think they know who they are." Someone said making Koshiro turn around slowly.

"Yoshino! What are you doing here?" Koshiro said.

"Besides not getting paid for this, I'm working." Yoshino said with a smile. Koshiro glared at her which she just laughed at him walking away.

"May we sit with you?" Hikari said snapping Koshiro out of his glare.

"Absolutely!" Koshiro said.

"Come on in!" Mimi said before calling out for Meiko and Yoshino. "Table for three. Meimei, Yoshi, show them to their seats."

"We don't have to get Yoshino." Koshiro said and he felt someone jump on his back but he caught whoever it was on time.

"No fair." He heard his best friend say and got off of him.

"Right this way please." Meiko said putting the three at their table. Yoshino walked away to another table.

"Mochizuki-san, that outfit really suits you." Takeru compliment her.

"Wha? I... I'm not... That's.." Meiko said.

"Let me take a picture." Takeru said taking his phone out and put his camera on. Before he took the photo Meiko began to freak out again and Takeru took her picture and she had a cute pose. "So cute." Takeru smiled.

"Takeru-kun! What about me, huh. Me!" Mimi said angrily.

"It's cute on you too!" Takeru smiled at her.

"Too? What do you mean, 'too'" Mimi said.

"Relax, Mimi. He means that you look cute as well." Yoshino said walking up to the group. "Right Koshiro?" He looked up at his best friend seeing her with an evil smirk on her lips.

"R-Right!" Koshiro stuttered out.

"See Mimi, Koshiro said your cute." Yoshino stated. Koshiro blushed even more then he already was. Yoshino went down towards his face and whispered something in his ear making him spit out his water as he began to cough. Yoshino left giggling to herself.

* * *

Leomon got the other digimon into the festival and they all scattered away from Leomon. They all hide under a table look at a chef making some food for the people at the festival.

"What smells?" Gatomon said.

"Looks so good." Agumon said about to start drooling.

"I want to eat it!" Patamon said staring at the food.

"You can't, not without money." Biyomon told them.

"Do you have money?" Agumon asked them.

"No money. Flat broke." Tentomon said.

"And with all this food!" Palmon said.

An announcer began to speak up, "Step right up for the Creepy-Cute Costumes Contest!" All of the digimon turned their heads towards the man holding up the sign. "The winner can eat anything served at the school festival for free!"

"'For free'?" Agumon said questionably.

"It means you don't need money." Gabumon said.

All the digimon stood there for a couple of seconds until realizing that was the only way to get free food. "Coronamon, can't join." Kudamon and Lunamon both said in unison.

"Yes, I can!" Coronamon said.

"Coronamon, if you don't win you get really mad." Lunamon said.

"Do not!" Coronamon argued.

"Monopoly." Kudamon said.

"He owed me money. You can't just land on something I own and not paid me. And I won first."

"You got bankrupt first." Spadamon said.

"No, I didn't!" Coronamon said and his flame on his tail grew bigger. He took a deep breath and his flame shrunk. "I promise I won't freak out."

"Fine." The three said.

* * *

Yoshino walked out of the cafe taking her hair out of the ponytail and she walked down the hall only to see Taichi and Yamato arguing. Well just Yamato arguing and Taichi just staring at him and talking calmly. Yamato walked away from him and Yoshino caught up to Taichi.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up?" Taichi asked her.

"I'm going to your soccer game." Yoshino smiled at him.

"It's practice." Taichi told her.

"So, let's go." Yoshino said pulling him with her to the field.

"Don't you have to go back to the cafe?" Taichi asked her.

"Mimi gave me twenty minutes off." Yoshino said and she grabbed him by his shirt pulling him forward. "Why don't you want me going?"

"N-no reason." Taichi stuttered out.

Yoshino arched her eyebrow staring at him. "I don't believe that. I haven't really gotten into a sport here. I wanna go try out for soccer." Yoshino let him go and ran off.

"Yoshino! No! Get back here!" Taichi shouted running after her but she ran into the girls locker room. She came out the locker room in her gym uniform. She ran past him only for him to grab her by her wrist and pushing her against the wall. "You're not trying out."

"Aw, afraid I'll out rank you." Yoshino smirked at him.

"Doubtful. You haven't played in years." Taichi taunted her.

"Can take away skill." Yoshino said.

"What skill would I take away." Taichi smirked at her seeing her face become shocked then an anger expression formed on her face.

"Yagami!" someone shouted out and the two turned their heads to the left seeing one of his teammates standing a few feet away from them. "Uh... s-sorry... I'll c-come back later." He ran away from the two and they both sighed. Yoshino kneed Taichi in the gut running away. She wasn't fast enough when Taichi grabbed her ankle.

"Ow, Ow that hurts." Yoshino said holding her knee. Taichi looked at her seeing tears in her eyes and he had hurt her.

"Yoshino. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he said going up towards her. Then he seen her smirk and grab his putting him under her.

"Gotta be smarter then that." Yoshino smiled at him. Taichi began to blush and she looked at his face. "What's wrong?"

"Y...you..your kind... of um." Taichi stuttered out and she got what he was saying and she let him sit up with her still on him. The two laughed at each other and smiled. Taichi took her hand in his make Yoshino blush this time. "I missed this."

"Me too." Yoshino told him. Taichi move a piece of hair from her face and she smiled then stop. She grabbed both of his hands in hers. "I need to tell you something. Something, I've been hiding from all of you."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Taichi said and she nodded taking a deep breath.

"Taichi, Yoshino. We need to leave the school the stage is on fire." a student told them and the two stood up.

"How?" Yoshino asked.

"One of the constants in the Creepy-Cute Costume Contest lost and he got mad." the student said running off.

"Coronamon." Taichi said.

"Coronamon?" Yoshino said.

"Yeah, him and others snuck in here." Taichi said.

"We have to go now." Yoshino said and the two found fire extinguishers and ran towards the stage seeing Coronamon lighting it on fire.

"We told you, he gets likes this." Lunamon and Kudamon both sighed.

* * *

Few moments before:

"Now, after a hard-fought battle, we announce the Creepy-Cute Costume that seized the top prize! And the winner is Meicoo-chan!" Meicoomon got up to the platform about to receive her medal until Coronamon burst into flames enlightening the stage.

"RUN! HE'S GOT A FLAMETHROWER!" One person in the crowd shouted out and everyone began to run away.

* * *

Taichi and Yoshino began to spray the stage with their fire extinguisher. The fire was gone but Coronamon was still fuming and Yoshino sprayed him cooling Coronamon off. Yoshino walked up to him getting some foam off of him. "I think you should have won too." Yoshino told him giving him a kiss on his head then hugged him. Coronamon hugged her back.

"I want a hug too!" Spadamon yelled out running towards them.

"Me too!" Lunamon shouted out running towards them. Yoshino smiled hugging all three of her digimon.

* * *

 ** _Tell me what you think of this chapter and give me any suggestions if you want to._**


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshino changed out of her uniform for the cafe and began walking around the school with her digimon and Hanabi. The two girls were taking food for their digimon's. "Yoshino?" As her name was called Yoshino turned around seeing a portal appear around her sister. Her eyes widen and began to walk closer to her little sister as her heart began to race with every step she took. A man appeared behind Hanabi, he placed his hand on her shoulder making Hanabi look up at him. "Daisuke?"

"Hanabi? That isn't who you think it is?" Yoshino said getting close to her. Daisuke grabbed Hanabi pulling her and Kudamon into the portal and Yoshino ran toward it only for her to get deflected and land a few feet away and the portal closed. Yoshino ran off trying to see where the next distortion was going to appear.

"Yoshino?" Lunamon said and Yoshino stopped in her spot as she turned around.

"Yoshino, are you okay?" someone said and she looked up seeing her sister with Kudamon around her shoulders as she fed him some candy. Yoshino went over towards her sister and gave her a hug. "Yoshino, you're crushing me." Hanabi struggle to say because of the lack of air. Yoshino let go of her sister and they walked toward Taichi's game. Well, Hanabi dragged Yoshino towards the game with the others.

"Hanabi?!" Takeru said in shock.

"And Yoshino." She said walking next to Hanabi with her arms crossed over her chest. Both girls walked leaned against the metal bar watching Taichi's team play against another one. Yoshino was bored out of her mind watching the teams play but she didn't want to be rude so she kept watching. Taichi made a goal making everyone cheer for him and that made Yoshino smile. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hanabi and Yoshino looked up at her sister seeing a sinister smile that appeared on her lips."Shut up." Yoshino said shoving her sister away from her. She left the group waling away going to check on Mimi and Meiko at the cafe. "Yoshino! Watch out!" Yoshino turned around seeing a soccer ball coming right at her. Someone tackled her on the ground when she looked up she was excepting brown hair instead it was blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Thanks, Yamato." Yoshino said and he got off of her and held his hand out for her. Yoshino grabbed it as Yamato help her.

"Yoshino. Are you okay?" someone had said and she turned around seeing Taichi in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yoshino said.

"I'm sorry." Taichi said.

"Next time you should watch where you kick the ball. She could have been hurt badly." Yamato said.

"I said I was sorry." Taichi said and the two began to argue with each other making Yoshino put both her hands on their mouths. That's when she realized they were both holding her wrists. The two noticed this and glared at each other.

"Are you both done?" Yoshino asked them and they both nodded. "No, more yelling at each other. Right?" they both nodded again. "So when I move my hands you'll both let go of my wrists. Taichi will go back to his game and you'll go back to Sora. Great." Yoshino moved her hands and they let go of her wrist. Yoshino pushed them away from each other.

* * *

The game had ended, Yoshino had to wait until everyone in Taichi's team had left and had walked into the locker room towards the boy. "Hey." This had startled Taichi and he was in the middle of taking his shirt off. Taichi had gotten caught in his shirt making him struggle to take it off, Yoshino had walked towards him more and helped him take his shirt off. Taichi looked down seeing Yoshino holding his sweaty uniform shirt and Yoshino had handed it to him. "You're welcome by the way." She told him as he took the shirt from her hands. She had sat down on the gray bench and Taichi had faced her. "As much as I hate to admit it. You were great out there."

"So I was amazing." Taichi asked her.

"Yes, you are." Yoshino said.

"I'm even better then you." Taichi suggested.

Yoshino stood up grabbing his chin pulling it down towards her face. "Don't push it." she replied. She had sat down back on the bench. "I have this feeling something is going to go wrong besides Coronamon putting the stage on fire."

"Nothing is going to happen." Taichi told her and she rolled her. Then all of a sudden their phones beep and two looked at the message reading it. Yoshino stood up and smiled at him giving him the 'I told you so face'. Yoshino ran out of the locker room with Taichi, Coronamon, Spadamon, Lunamon and Agumon. As they began to run towards the others Yoshino feel on the ground. Taichi looked back seeing her on the ground, he was about to run towards her until Lunamon stood in front of him.

"We got her. Go help the others if anything happens Coronamon will come and get you guys." Lunamon said but Taichi wanted to stay with her. "She'll be fine Taichi and Yoshino will be pretty mad if you stood here and didn't go help the others." Taichi nodded and ran off but Agumon stood there. "She'll be fine." Agumon hugged Lunamon and he had ran after Taichi leaving her stunned.

"Lunamon has a boyfriend." Coronamon and Spadamon teased her.

"Now is not that time." Lunamon said and Yoshino groaned out in pain tears streaming down her cheeks. "Taichi." she choked out. All of a sudden purple aura appeared around her. Her digimon backed away from her and she had sat up with her eyes pure white not moving an inch. "Yoshino." Coronamon said walking towards her but Lunamon and Spadamon had pulled him back. "That's not Yoshino."

"As for right now no. But let's just say she's way more miserable where she is now. I did warn her if she did try and tell any of you there would be consequences. The girl never listens. I'm gonna have fun in this body especially breaking all of her friendships apart starting with her best friend and ending with her boyfriend." Yoshino body had said looking directly at the digimon before her.

"Get out of her body now!" Spadamon told the person who had took over her body.

"No." Yoshino body had stood up.

"We can't hurt Yoshino, she's are friend." Coronamon told the two.

"I know it's wrong but that maybe the only way to get her back." Lunamon said.

"Okay." Spadamon and Coronamon had agreed with her.

"Tear shot." Lunamon said. She began to concentrate power in her forehead antenna, then firing a beautiful water orb at Yoshino. Yoshino got hit in the back making her stumble forward.

"I didn't think you would actually hurt her. You must really care about her then. Think about her suffering and there is nothing you can do about it." The person in Yoshino's body had said.

"We won't let you have her body." Coronamon said.

"Yeah. Yoshino saved us from the darkness and were going to do the same." Spadamon said.

"She was there when everyone thought we were on evil side. She help us be something more." Coronamon said.

"We're part of the digidestine because of her. We're a team and we don't leave anyone behind." Lunamon said standing next to her friends.

Yoshino had yawned and rolled her eyes. "If she was really here, I bet that would have brought a tear to her eye. Now that we're done with that little love feast, I'm going to leave. Bye." She had turned around walking away.

"Corona Flame." Coronamon said concentrating his power of flame into his head piece while exhausting all of his body's stamina and then he fired it at Yoshino. The flame had hit her making her gasp in pain feeling the fire on clothes and begin to burn her skin. All of a sudden a gust of wind appeared and blew out the fire.

"That was cute. Any other tricks." the person said with a smirk.

"Aurora Blazer." Spadamon said gathering the energy in his sword then he launches the sword at Yoshino with a blaze of aurora like light at Yoshino. The Sword had sliced her arm making her grab her right arm hissing because of the pain.

"I'm still up got anything else. But I should let you know you're also hurting Yoshino and these injuries aren't magically going to go away. Think about it how would Yoshino feel knowing that you had hurt her badly."

"She would be proud of us because she knows we're trying to get you out of her body. Guys all at once." Lunamon said and they all began to charge up until they seen Yoshino's eyes turn blue. She had collapse on the ground. They all stop their attacks and went towards her. Yoshino opened her eyes seeing her digimon around her. "Yoshino?"

"Is that really you?" Coronamon said.

"I think so." Yoshino had choked out. She had stood up walking over towards the other with her digimon and they had explained everything that had happen a few minutes ago. Yoshino thanked them. As they got there they stood in there spot seeing Meicoomon kill Leomon in front of everyone. Hikairi and Hanabi had screamed. Everyone was in shocked. Meiko fell on her knees crying about her digimon. Yoshino clenched her fist and turned her around grabbing her by her shirt. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. "Your digimon had just killed one of our allies and your worried about her. You make me sick." She had let go Meiko. Yoshino had turned around and everyone was staring at her in shock and the digimon with fear. "What?" But no one had answered her and she looked down at her hands seeing the purple aura on her hands and arms. Yoshino had ran away from everyone not wanting them to ask questions. Koshiro seen Yoshino tears streaming down her cheeks as she ranaway from away. Koshiro picked his stuff up and ran after her but someone grabbed his arm.

"That's not are Yoshino." Koshiro had turned around seeing it was Mimi.

"Are you joking!? That's still are Yoshino, if you're all afraid of her then go ahead and be scared but that's my best friend scared and confused. I'm going to help her and find out what's wrong?" Koshiro told them. He stopped in his spot before saying, "I excepted more from you Hanabi. That's your sister. Taichi, I'm disappointed in you too. I thought you cared for her." Koshiro said running off with Tentemon, Lunamon, Coronamon and Spadamon running after him.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter and do you think I should make more scenes with** **Koshiro and Yoshino.**


	9. Chapter 9

Koshiro and the Digimon were looking everywhere for Yoshino. They looked for her at her apartment, the docks, school grounds, and even under the bridge where they all were reunited. He was worried about her, something was happening to her that he didn't know how to solve. He's been trying to find out what was causing the infection of the Digimon now he has to figure out how to save her as well because he didn't want to lose her again.

"Where could she be?" Koshiro asked himself with a sigh running his hand through his hair.

"At her grave," Coronamon said and everyone turned their heads looking at Coronamon who was holding Koshiro's phone in his hands. "She texted you. Was I suppose to tell you?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled out and he just smiled at them.

"Let's go," Koshiro said and they all ran after Koshiro seeing Yoshino sitting in front of an old Cherry Blossom Tree. The purple aura was still around her but she didn't move a muscle. Koshiro walked towards her trying not to make a sound and he tried to avoid any leaves that were on the ground. Koshiro was an inch away from her about to touch her until. "HEY KOSHIRO! HOW LONG ARE WE SUPPOSE TO WAIT HERE!" Spadamon and Coronamon shouted out and Yoshino turned around scaring Koshiro. He fell on the ground making Yoshino giggle at him. He looked up seeing her over him with her head cocked to the right giving him a confused looked. She held her hand out to him offering to help him up, Koshiro took her hand and pulled her down on top of him. They both laughed at each other. Koshiro looked at Yoshino's seeing one of her eyes are blue and the other one is purple.

Yoshino got off of him and went back to the tree and she picked something up dusting off the dirt. She smiled looking at the picture it was her and Taichi at there first soccer game. But then she frowns and threw the picture on the ground stomping on it in angry. Koshiro walked towards her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a monster." She told Koshiro as they both stared at the tree.

"You're not a monster," Koshiro told her.

"I am. I have this thing that I can't control and which will injure you badly." Yoshino said shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"I can help you figure this thing out," Koshiro told her.

"I don't need help," Yoshino said.

"As much as you don't like to hear this but you do," Koshiro said grabbing her hand.

" **I DON'T NEED HELP!** " Yoshino shouted at him sending a gust of wind towards Koshiro knocking him down on the ground a couple feet away from her. Yoshino walked up to Koshiro, the purple aura had expanded and Yoshino grabbed Koshiro by his shirt lifting him off of the ground. " **I'll only tell you this once. Leave me alone! I don't need your help, I don't want your help."** As she said that all the Digimon ran towards Yoshino, standing behind Koshiro. She tossed him away from her and then grabbed him by his throat choking him. Koshiro looked up at her seeing both of her eyes were purple and it looked like nothing was holding her back.

"Y-Yoshino." Koshiro choked out. She looked at him, "N-n-no m-m-ma-t-t-tter w-w-w-wh-wh-wh-what h-h-h-hap-hap-hap-happens y-y-y-you're st-st-st-still m-m-m-my best friend." Koshiro began to cough due to the lack of air. "A-and I-I l-l-l-love y-y-y-you." And with that Koshiro's eyes had closed.

Yoshino's eyes began to water and she let go of his throat seeing a red mark around his neck. Koshiro was about to fall back down until she caught him. "I'm sorry. Koshiro, open your eyes please." She began to shake him awake and she saw his eyes open. Yoshino hugged him and he hugged her back as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm okay," Koshiro told her and she looked up at him, then buried her face into his chest as she cried out. Koshiro let Yoshino cry as much as she needed. "We'll figure this out together." she nodded and the two got up and walked to his office.

* * *

Yoshino had spent the night at Koshiro's place not wanting to go home but Koshiro made Yoshino text her parents telling them that she was staying over because they had some work to do. Koshiro and her were in his office working on how to stop the distortion from affecting her fully. Koshiro knew she was still holding something back, but right now wasn't the right time for him to ask her what happened to her in the digital world. He would see from time to time her just freezing or her begin to shake. Sooner or later, he was going to find out.

"I'll be back, I need something to drink you need anything," Yoshino asked him and told her he usually drink. "I'll be back really fast." She walked out of the room but stopped. "And Koshiro, thanks for trusting me and I promise, I'll inform you everything that is going on with me and what happened in the digital world." She walked out the room only to bump into Yamato, Taichi, Sora, and Joe. She smiled at them walking away. She grabbed oolong tea and some water for her. As she walked in she heard Yamato, Joe, and Koushiro arguing with each other.

"You knew me my whole life or at least what was left of it and you don't trust me," Yoshino said.

"You dead, Yoshino. People who died don't just come back to life." Yamato said.

"And Meicoomon killed Leomon, and you want to save her. She's a killer and Meiko just comes out of nowhere with a digivice and you don't trust me." Yoshino said.

"She tells us if anything is wrong with her. And, that's a lot more then you have." Joe said making Yoshino clench her fist.

"It's honestly so great you guys found her. Because I quit!" Yoshino said grabbing her backpack throwing her digivice at Yamato leaving the office. Taichi got up going after Yoshino ignoring Yamato and Joe. She was in the elevator tapping her foot and running her hand through her hair. Taichi got into the elevator with her and she didn't look at him. Yoshino put her earbuds in looking at the elevator doors close. Taichi stopped the elevator and took Yoshino's phone from her hands taking the earbuds out of the phone.

"Really," Yoshino said to him.

"Yamato and Joe, are really stressed after everything can you blame them for being mad at you," Taichi said.

"Yes," Yoshino said.

"Yoshino," Taichi said.

"I get that these couple of weeks have been stressful but to go and attack me like that. I don't think this digidestine thing is for me. You've got Meiko and your team will be set and it'll be perfect." Yoshino told him.

"Not without you," Taichi said.

"You're just saying that," Yoshino said.

"As much as you want to be distant from everyone, we need you," Taichi said with a paused. "I need you."

"Don't," Yoshino said and pressed the button so the elevator could go down.

"Yoshino, please," Taichi said and took her hand in his. "I can't lose you again."

"I'm sorry," Yoshino said as the door opened and she tugged her hand walking out of the elevator. Taichi wasn't going to give up on her so he did the only thing he could do at this time was go on after her. She went to the first place where she and Taichi first met and she sat down on the grass. Yoshino buried her face in her hands trying to fight off the urge to cry.

The only thing she could think of is, 'What if the Digimon got infected because of me? I came before Meiko and Meicoomon, maybe I'm the problem?' Yoshino stood up seeing a portal open in front of her.

'Your friends hate you, they're scared of you and you disappear from them.' The voice said and she began to walk towards the portal seeing a hand reaching out to her. Yoshino put her hand out but someone tackled her to the ground and the portal closed on her. She looked up seeing Taichi and she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Why did you move me away? I could have been out of everyone's hair and you all would have been safe." Yoshino cried out.

"I promised you that you won't lose me and no matter how many times I mess up, I'm still going to keep that promise," Taichi said and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I know at times, we can't stand each other and other times we're inseparable."

Yoshino didn't look at Taichi, she just wanted to be left alone but knowing him he wouldn't do that even for her. The two sat up and she clutched onto him and began to cry. He held her back, not wanting to let go.

"This is all my fault." She told him.

"It's not your fault, Yoshino," Taichi told her.

"If I have never come back then none of this would be happening right now." Yoshino sighed.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Taichi said and kissed her head.

She looked up at him, "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked him.

"You're special to me," Taichi said making Yoshino's cheeks turn deep red. "I never want to lose you ever. When you died, we made a grave for you and I would go every day to tell how my day was, just being there at your grave still made me think you were alive somewhere. I wasn't going to give up on that. Do you remember the promise I told to you before we fought Apocalymon?" Taichi asked her.

"That you would take me to my first soccer game or we would go to your favorite ramen place and get some ramen," Yoshino said.

"So you want to get some ramen with me," Taichi said standing up putting his hand out to her.

"Sure, why not?" Yoshino said grabbing his hand pulling herself up.

"Aw, look at those two lovebirds," An older lady had said about Yoshino and Taichi. The two looked at each other then down at their hands seeing them together. The two both pulled their hands away fast and looked away.

* * *

The two got to the ramen shop getting a booth together. Taichi was catching Yoshino up on everything that had happened the past couple of years she was gone. Yoshino was laughing at almost everything, she was being told. A waitress walked up to the two, "What can you lovely couple?"

"Couple?!" Yoshino and Taichi said in unison. "We aren't a couple, just friends." They said again simultaneously.

"If you two were a couple, you two would look so cute together." The waitress told them. The two order their food.

"Look at you two." Someone said making Taichi and Yoshino froze at the sound of the person's voice. Yoshino turned her head seeing Mimi, Sora, and Meiko walking inside the ramen shop. "Are you two on a date?" Mimi asked them.

"No! I just saw Taichi in here and I decide to come and talk to him. He orders me some food since I haven't eaten but I'm going to take it to go." Yoshino said and the food came Yoshino told them she wants it to go and the waitress.

"Why don't we wait with you?" Mimi said and took Yoshino out of her side of booth put her on Taichi's side. Yoshino just smiled at the girls and she felt something grab her hand under the table and she looked down seeing Taichi holding her hand. She looked up at the girls, Mimi looked really excited for some reason.

"Why don't you two just realize you, two love, each other? Everyone knows it." Mimi sighed.

"We don't love each other!" The two yelled at her in unison. The waitress came back with Yoshino's food and she grabbed it.

"I'm going back to Koshiro's," Yoshino said walking out of the shop. Taichi felt something in his hand and he opened his hand seeing a piece of paper in it.

* * *

The next day everyone was back in Koshiro's office seeing Yoshino sitting down playing with her Digimon. Yamato and Joe stood their distance from her still not being able to trust her.

"I'm going to tell you what happened to me in the digital world," Yoshino said, and everyone sat down in the chairs or stood by her. Yoshino began to explain all the struggles she was going through for the past couple of years. Some words she choked on, Koshiro sat next her grabbing her assuring her that whatever had happened, he wasn't going to let it happen again. After Yoshino had finished telling her story, she stood up then fell back down with the purple aura around her. She started to gasp out in pain and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Yoshino looked up her eyes had no pupils and she stood up with a smile on her face.

"She doesn't listen does she." 'Yoshino' said and walked towards the screen with the Digimon tapping the screen twice making them fall out of the screen. "You did know the reason she didn't tell you all what she went through or who is behind all this is because she was protecting you." 'Yoshino' looked at herself in the mirror taking her hair out of the ponytail letting it fall loose. She was fixing her clothes unbuttoning the top three buttons and fixed her lipstick."She had such a beautiful body and yet she hides it makes no sense. You've all notice how much she's changed especially Taichi and Yamato. When she first came back into your world you both stared at her for a really long time. But where were we, right, she's was trying to protect all of you but you all just kept nitpicking. She won't be here to miss all of you when I'm done but what will that accomplish. I have a better idea, why don't I kill her." Yoshino's body fell on the ground and began to shake.

"Yoshino." Spadamon, Coronamon, and Lunamon ran towards her.

"Help me, please," Yoshino said.

"We have to do something now," Taichi said and he helped her up. Everyone got her sitting down on one of the chairs seeing her veins clearly through her skin. All of a sudden they heard laughing, 'Yoshino' looked at them laughing.

"You would do anything for her." 'Yoshino' said. "This is your final warning digidestine, you will not ask her about her past, or who's in charge of all this or I will kill her. See you soon Digidestine." Yoshino's body fell forward, Yamato caught her. Her skin was going back to her natural pigment.

"I'm sorry," Yoshino whispered to Yamato before passing out.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait I've been going through a lot of things and I got writer's block. But tell me if you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **ALSO, TAICHI AND YOSHINO WILL BE GOING ON A DATE SOON SO I WANT YOU ALL TO VOTE ON WHERE YOU WANT THEM TO GO:  
**

 **CARNIVAL  
RAMEN SHOP  
RESTAURANT**

 **PICNIC**

 **COMMENT WHICH ONE YOU WANT**


	10. Chapter 10

No one had talked about what happened after Yoshino had passed out but now Koshiro was on high alert and nothing was going to stop him from finding a cure for Yoshino. Nobody tried to pry him from his work, well no one but Yoshino tried at least. She would come in from time to time trying to get him to rest and relax, but when she did he would yell at her. She knew that the person controlling her had shown their ugly head and everyone was treated her like a fragile piece of glass.

Yoshino walked into Koshiro office seeing everyone sitting down and their Digimon was with them and she went towards the computer desk pulling Koshiro out of his chair. She pulled him towards the others as she stood in front of everyone. "We all need a break." was the only thing she had said to them and they gave her a puzzled look.

"You're all overworking yourselves and the only way I think we can actually get things done is if we act like teenagers and have fun," Yoshino said with a smile.

"You're not going to let me go back to work until we have fun, aren't you," Koshiro said and Yoshino nodded.

"What do you have in mind Yoshino?" Joe asked her.

"We are going to the beach." She said.

"The beach?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yup, so get your bathing suits and trunks and whatever Koshiro wears and let's go," Yoshino said.

"It's raining," Hanabi said.

"Tomorrow, let's go tomorrow," Yoshino said walking out of the office but going back inside and pulling Koshiro out away from his desk telling him, that his relaxation starts now.

* * *

Today was the day everyone got their things to go the beach, Yoshino was packing a basket with food for everyone but Coronamon kept taking the food and eating it. Lunamon had to make Coronamon sat in the corner but then Spadamon started to eat the food every time Yoshino made a sandwich. Lunamon went towards Spadamon pulling him away from Yoshino putting him in the corner as Yoshino finished up someone knocked on the door.

"Hanabi, can you get that?" Yoshino asked her and she opened the door from her room getting the door.

Taichi and Hikari were at the door with Agumon and Gatomon. The two came into the apartment as Yoshino finished up and closed the basket running into her room to grabbed her clothes and they all left the apartment going under the bridge waiting for the others to show up.

"Yoshino made some yummy sandwiches," Coronamon said licking his lips and tried to steal the basket but Yoshino lifted up her arm high enough for neither Coronamon or Spadamon could reach it.

"These two," Kudamon said.

"Hey guys," They all heard Mimi say.

"Ready to go?" Hanabi asked everyone and they all nodded.

* * *

As they got to the beach everyone went to go change into their bathing suits and trunks. Yoshino was the first one to come out of the changing area and go on the sand hopping around first because of the sand. It was burning the bottom of her feet and when she got used to she stopped hopping around. She looked around the area and breathed in the ocean air. She placed a towel on the sand along with an umbrella. She laid down on the towel waiting for the others to arrive. Spadamon. Coronamon and Lunamon were making sand castles as they waited as well.

Yoshino called back her Digimon towards her as she put sunscreen on their faces. The Digimon asked her why they needed this if they can't get sunburn which made Yoshino stop and blush in embarrassment as she stops.

"Let's go play in the water," Lunamon said grabbing Coronamon and Spadamon running towards the water. Yoshino turned her head seeing the guys standing in their spot frozen staring at the girls making Yoshino get up grabbing a bucket filling it with water than walking towards the boys. She took Koshiro computer from him and the girls took the guys towels.

"NOW!" The girls yelled out as Yoshino threw the bucket of water on them.

"YOSHINO!" They yelled at her making her drop the bucket and run away from them as they chased after her. The boys kept trying to grab Yoshino but she was too fast for them. Every time they were about to catch her, she would pick up the pace leaving them in the same place as they were in the beginning. The boys eventually got tired and fell on the sand. Yoshino walked back towards them leaning over them with her head cocked a little to the left.

"Man, you guys are slow." She smiled at them and went back towards the girls.

"Yoshino, you should run track you're really fast," Mimi told her handing her bottle of water.

"I really don't like the track but I'll give it a try," Yoshino said and drank some of her water.

"Yoshino?" Hanabi said pointing behind her.

"There right behind me right?" She asked her little sister and she nodded. She put her water down and turned around seeing all of the boys. "We're all going to look back at this and laugh."

"Run." The girls said and Yoshino tried to run but Taichi grabbed her. The boys had buckets full of water in their hands and Yoshino looked at them like they wouldn't dare. But they did and threw the water at Yoshino and Taichi making her scream because of the ice cold water. Taichi let go of her and she wiped her eyes then glared at the boys making them hide behind the girls.

"I promise no more pranks or schemes, we just need a fun day at the beach," Yoshino said and everyone agreed with her.

* * *

Everyone doing their own thing, some of the Digimon were in the water playing around, Koshiro was on his laptop but looked up at times to glance at Mimi, Joe was playing with Gomamon, Sora and Biyomon were building a sandcastle, Mimi and Palmon were trying to get a tan, Takeru, Hanabi, Hikari, Gatomon, Patamon, and Kudamon were playing volleyball, Yamato was with Gabumon in the water, Taichi and Agumon were trying to take some of the food but Yoshino kept hitting both of their hands and Meiko and Meicoomon were looking for seashells.

Yoshino got up seeing Lunamon making a sandcastle and she went towards her Digimon sitting down right next to her. "Do you need any help with that?" She asked her and Lunamon nodded. The two began to finish making the sandcastle, Spadamon and Coronamon ran towards Yoshino. She grabbed both of the Digimon pulling them away from the sandcastle.

"Come on, Yoshino come play with us," Coronamon and Spadamon said pulling her arms. She nodded getting up walking away with them leaving Lunamon behind but the three stops in their tracks turning around. "Lunamon, come on!" Lunamon ran to them and the four went to the water and began playing around.

Taichi was staring at Yoshino playing with her Digimon in the ocean. She was smiling and laughing making Taichi just sigh.

"Taichi!" someone said and he looked up seeing his pink haired friend.

"Mimi!" Taichi said startled.

"Why don't you just steal her away from them?" Mimi suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Taichi had asked her.

"Yoshino, you were staring at Yoshino," Mimi told him making him blush.

"No, I wasn't," Taichi said.

"Then who were you staring at, huh?" Mimi asked him.

"The ocean," Taichi said.

"The ocean," Mimi deadpanned.

"Yeah, it's kind, scary, loving and beautiful." He sighed out and Mimi just smiled at him.

"HEY YOSHINO! TAICHI THINKS YOU LOOK HOT!" Mimi yelled out making Taichi yell at her. Yoshino got out of the water grabbing a towel and drying herself off along with her Digimon. She walked towards Taichi and smiled at him.

"You think I look hot?" She asked him but he couldn't form any type of words so he just nodded. She giggled making Taichi blush even more and Yoshino hugged him teasing him some more.

"Yoshino, you said Taichi looks very hot as well," her three Digimon said in unison.

Yoshino bit her bottom lip moving away from Taichi slowly but he pulled her towards him which made her blush. "They probably heard me wrong."

"What other words could rhyme with the word hot that can describe this situation," Mimi said making Yoshino look up at her and glare at her. "What I mean is why don't the two of you go for a walk on the beach alone while we pack everything up."

"I wanna go for a walk too." Everyone heard Coronamon said.

"Coronamon if they leave we can have more food," Agumon said making Coronamon tell them nevermind. Taichi and Yoshino stood up walking away from everyone.

Taichi began to fill in Yoshino more on what happened when she was gone and she began laughing at some of the things he had told her. He looked down at her hand then back at her brushing his hand against hers and she grabbed his hand. The two kept talking walking down the beach.

"So do I have to worry about this Catherine girl with her undying love for you?" Yoshino teased him. Taichi rolled his eyes, "Didn't think you were into blonds but that explains that weird tension between you and Yamato." She smiled at him.

"Whatever," Taichi said and she rolled her eyes him telling him she was just joking. She looked up seeing a photobooth and dragged Taichi with her, he never seen her this excited before.

"I want some pictures of us." She said sitting down waiting for Taichi. He sat down next to her and the two began to do a different type of poses. The last pose Yoshino leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him and he looked down at her staring at her. "Let's go check the pictures." The two walked out of the booth. Taichi took the pictures and they looked at them. "This one is my favorite," Yoshino pointed at the last picture of them.

"Mine too," Taichi agreed.

"We should probably head back to the others," Yoshino suggested and Taichi nodded walking with her. The sun was setting the two stop staring at the sun go down. "It's beautiful." She said staring at the sunset.

"Yeah, you are," said Taichi.

"You did not use the most cliche phrase ever." she said and Taichi nodded, "It was really sweet."

"I thought you didn't like cliches," Taichi told her.

"You're the only one that can get away with it and make it work," Yoshino said turning towards him.

"Yoshino, I-"

"I know, and I do too." She told him.

"No interruptions this time?" Taichi asked her.

"None that I can see, but just in case make it quick," Yoshino told him. He leaned in so did Yoshino.

All of a sudden Yoshino was lifted off the ground. She opened her eyes seeing a Digimon holding her and his eyes were red. "Just one kiss, that's all I wanted."

"Yoshino, I'm going to get you down," Taichi said and he saw his friends and Digimon run towards him.

"Yoshino!" Her Digimon yelled out.

"Who is he?" Yamato asked Koshiro as he was looking through his laptop.

"Neptunemon." was the only word that came out of his mouth.


End file.
